


He'd be mine

by SusanaJeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi/Armin in the begining, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Levi/other people, M/M, Porn, Slow Build, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sides relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaJeager/pseuds/SusanaJeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew I wanted him right at the moment he turned around. Those eyes, that face.... I always got what I wanted and I wanted him. He would be mine for all cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, firstly I'd like to say my native language isn't english (it's slovak, if you're wondering) nor I have betta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Then this is my first real fic, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

I've been sitting at the end of the bar drinking god's knew which drink and thinking about nothing in particular. Well, there weren't many things to think about at all. I could think about work, which would annoy me to no end or I could think about who I'd take home with me. It's not that I'm a whore, well, I kinda am, I guess, but the difference is I hadn't taken money for sex, I've had more than enough myself, I just like to fuck. _What to say? Why bother with relationships when in the end you end up getting hurt?_ While drinking, I turned around to look at people in a bar. I needed to pick my fuck, so... No one in particular seemed handsome enough, there was a guy who looked like he hadn't seen shower in a long time, ugh god no. Then there were a trio of blonds like: _are we in a shitty movie or what? Someone's been making barbie party?_ And no, I didn't watch Barbie nor I've planed to; just because of one of my closest friends I've had an idea what it was about. So, no for them too. I heard the bell on the door, who the hell would put a bell on the door in a bar's quite a question, anyway, I looked that way right when a party of four people came in. There was nothing too interesting about them so I was about to turn around when I saw him. _Oh, here came my company for the night._ I turned back to bar while he went with his friends to find a box and when he came to the bar I slightly turned to face him. I had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. _Why should I? I was more than good looking, rich as fuck so..?_

"Hey, never seen you here before. Aren't you kinda young to be here anyway?" Not that I really cared if he was young just if he was a legal age. He looked at me and then blushed.

"Hi. I'm here with friends," he pointed at people he came in with, "and you couldn't, I'd never been here before."

"Oh. Then enjoy the stay. Drinks on me." I nodded at the bartender and then turned back to the bar, I knew he would talk to me.

"Oh no, I can't. I will feel bad if you pay for my drinks. I don't even know you." he smiled shyly. _Cute._

"Levi. Now you know me, so you can take your drink and go back to your friends."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Armin." _Oh Levi, you sly bastard._ I mentally smiled at myself. I drank my whiskey and nodded at the bartender to pour me a next one. I looked behind my back where Armin was sitting and laughing with friends. They looked like college brats, but I did not really care. They were not a reason why I was looking back. He caught me looking and smiled, got up and walked back to the bar, to me.

"I know, I do not know you, but you're buying me drinks and you look kinda hot. So I thought I could at least get to know you a bit. Anyway, how is it possible you're here alone?" So he was a light drinker because he was slightly red in a face and his blue eyes've been little unfocused.

"Only kinda? I'm hurt Armin." I told with mocking voice and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

"You know what I mean. But really, how are you here alone? You can't be much older than me, so where are your frinds?" he looked around looking for people who weren't here.

"I'm not, you're here. And about my friends, they're home or in the office, hard to say." I drank my whiskey, put glass on a bar and got up. I came near him and with lips near his ear I added: "Wanna know me better?" I silently laughed because he was blushing like a virgin.  _Oh my, tonight would be fun._ He swallowed and got up. I walked out not really paying attention if he was going too because I knew he was. I waited near my car and after he got in he gave me an address I got on a road. It's not like I hadn't taken people to my house to fuck it's just I rather not if I hadn't had to. I could disappear in the morning without awkwardness and without saying how good they'd been and that yes, I'd see them again. I pulled into a parking lot near his building and got out. We walked together without really saying anything. Just after we got in an elevator I pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Hmm, he tasted like cherry vodka, which was not really unpleasant. After shock, he kissed me back just as hungrily, our tongues though, so I bit him on a lip and pushed my tongue in his mouth. He moaned as I kneaded his ass through his jeans and he put his hands around my neck and moaned into the kiss. I licked his lips just as the elevator stopped and then I pulled away. I smirked as he pouted.

"Lead the way." I told him still with a smirk on my lips. He took my hand, ugh, but I didn't really pull away. Just as he opened door he turned to me and started kissing me. I let him have his way with me for a while till I took control of the kiss again. Armin led us to his bedroom while I started undressing him. Slowly took off his tshirt and then pushed him to his bed. He moaned just when he fell down. Looked at me with eyes full of want, desire while worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. And who I was to say no to that. While looking him in the eyes I took my dress shirt off slowly, making a show. I threw it over the nearest chair and moved my hand toward my jeans. I slowly unbuttoned them, slid them off and put on a top of my shirt. I could easily see how he gulped and licked his swollen lips. Armin moved more up on the bed and opened his legs in an invitation when I knelt down on the bed. He wrapped his legs around my waist to pull me closer. I hungrily attacked his neck with kisses, biting but not letting marks while he moaned like a whore.

"God, Levi."

"Hmm? What do you want?" I asked with lips on his collarbones, lightly sucking and hand between his legs palming him through his underwear. He started breathing more harshly and his hips began to jerk up into my touches. I felt the satisfaction of making him wet enough with pre-cum to have it seep through his underwear.

"Y.. you. Ahhh I wanna taste y...you" he loudly moaned just as I pulled his boxers down, exposing his dripping cock, and tossed them somewhere in a room.

"Then what are you waiting for?" just as I said that I pulled back and let him get on his knees. Armin licked his lips while looking at me.

"You're perfect." He smiled and pushed me to sit on the end of the bed, he got up and knelt on the floor between my legs, licked his lipswhile I moved my hand into his hairs. He lowered his head, looked at the girth before him and letting the head brush against his cheek. He flicked his tongue around the head and then opened his mouth more to take take my’s full length in. He started to suck, working his neck and tongue against my now entire hard cock. Light grunts escaped my mouth as I felt his tongue underneath my cock. Saliva pooled over onto his chin, dripping down on Armin's bare chest as he relaxed his jaw and deep throating my whole length. He pulled back and gasped for air.

"Come here," I said, pulling him back on a bed. He bounced against the bed, shamelessly spreading his legs once again. I like that, no embarrassment.

"God! L.. Levi!" his voice hitched as I pushed my hips into Armin’s. I rolled my hips slow, agonizingly slow, his body already shaking.

"S.. stop teasing me and fuck me..... Ahhhh!" I laughed, biting on his nipples. I pulled away and Armin whimpered as I looked down on him. I was sliding my cock between his buttocks and could see how he was desperate for more, for to be fucked.

"Do you have lube?" I asked because it'd suck if he didn't have any and I have no idea where it could be to find it on my own.

"Second drawer," Armin pointed on the nightstand by his left side. I moved on a bed, opened a drawer and tossed a bottle of lube and condom on a bed near his legs then got back between them. I poured lube onto my fingers just as he flipped over and onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air.

"Hmm, you look good just like this," I purred just as I entered him with one finger.

"Ahhh, " he arched his back even more. "More... I.. I n..need more" so I added another finger and started scissoring them, before adding the third one Armin was panting mess under me, moaning with hair tossed all around the pillows and eyes tightly closed.

"More... Levi. Ugh, just fuck me already."

"Aren't you an impatient shit," I said with a smirk and bent my fingers just right.

"Aaaah!!" he screamed loudly and I was sure that his neighbors had to hear that.

"Found it." I pressed my fingers against that spot again."

"There! T..here!" he was already fucking himself on my fingers, so I pulled them out and rolled condom on my aching cock, giving myself a few strokes and slowly, not to hurt him, pushed my way inside.

"Ah, finally." I heard as he swallowed and breathed deeply, trying to calm and relax himself. I was biting down on the inside of my lower lip to keep going slowly. I was massaging circles with his thumbs into Armin's hips as I started sliding slowly in deeper. His muscles tighten around me just as I was finally completely inside of him.

"Okay?" I asked raggedly.

"Yes." I slowly pulled almost out so just the tip of my cock was inside of him and pushed back in. 

"Nnnnnngh" I started with a slow pace.

"Pleease, I need more. Please." I didn't need a second plea oblige. I set a pace and angled my hips bit differently, assaulting Armin’s prostate over and over. He was moaning shamelessly under me, his eyes closed, back arched up, hands squeezing sheets as if his life depended on it.

"M..more.. more. Levi!"

“Touch yourself, if you feel like it,” I said into his back, feeling the know building up in my stomach.

"A..ah! I'm.. s..so close.. nnngh!" Armin moaned and started rocking his body in time to my movements and working his hand on his cock. My breathing was loud and harsh in my own ears and the tightness of his body nearly enough to send me over the edge. He suddenly clenched around my cock and came onto the bed, screaming my name.  
_"Levi!"_ I started moving faster, more urgently as he cried out my name like that and it was enough to send me over the edge too. I turned his face to mine and kissed him, he leaned into the kiss. My body shook, sweat clinging to my hair and I was breathing harshly through my nose. I could tell Armin wasn't any better. I slowly pulled out and he moaned quietly and rolled on his back. I got up, pulled condom off and tossed it into trash bin I saw near the table. I turned to face him, he was sprawled on the bed, still breathing irregularly, red in the face, his hair was a bigger mess than before.

"That was pretty incredible."

"Where's the bathroom?" I laughed at his statement and asked with a smile on my lips.

"The second door on the left" Armin answered and opened his blue eyes to look at me. "God, how can you move? I don't feel my legs," he added quietly and I laughed.

"Be right back."

"Uh, uh." I walked to the bathroom, splashed my face with water and got a towel for Armin to clean up. Then walked back to his room and tossed him the towel.

"Thanks." he sat up, peeling wet towel off his skin to clean himself. While he cleaned himself off, I put my underwear back on. Armin gave me the towel and I took it back to the bathroom, then got back to bed with him. I was more than tired to drive back home and it wasn't like I'd be sleeping long, so I'd still leave before he would wake up. I snuggled under the sheets with him and he threw his hand over my back and move closer, cuddling into my chest.

"You don't mind?" Armin asked half asleep and pulled the sheet tight around his shoulders.

"It's fine. Sleep." I told him. I was too tired to care I could feel my own eyes drooping. And I dozed and woke up early. I was about to get up and left the bed when Armin circled his arm around my middle and snuggled even closer. I sighed, not really want to wake him up. I looked around the room for a clock, it was near five and I was sure he wouldn't be waking up sooner that a few hours later. I closed my eyes again, hoping sleep would take me for a few more hours.  
I woke up at eight again and Armin was on the other side of the bed, so I could get up. I walked to my clothes, put them back on and walked out of his room. There was a smell of pancakes in the air. I walked through the hall to look in the kitchen what was going on because I though Armin'd been living on his own. There was a brunette in loose shorts and tshirt, dancing while cooking.

"Mornin'" I said from the door.

"Fuck!" he jumped and screamed, then he turned around to look at me. Holly shit. He was beautiful. I wanted him, I had to have him. His beautiful caribbean eyes were looking at me still with fright in them.

"Don't do this to me. My god, you really scared me, you know." he said with a smile and turned back to cook.

"I had no idea someone else was here," I answered. I had no idea who he was. Well, it wasn't like I'd known Armin more than a few hours, but I was sure no one was in the house last night.

"I'm Armin roommate."

 _Oh._ So I was right then that Armin was still in college. "Aha."

"I'm Eren by the way."

I wanted this Eren badly. He was more than beautiful. I felt the need to devour him, tear him apart, make him mine and mine alone at least for a one night.  "Levi." 

"Nice to meet you, guess?" he said it as a question without even looking back at me, flipping pancakes. _Oh, I'd have him, for all cost._


	2. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to hope you liked it, anyway here's new ch. and let me tell you it may/may not be like it seems.

I had no desire to leave as I'd planed before, just the opposite I wanted to know this brunette, make him want to know me too. And first in a few years I kind of didn't know what to do. I just fucked his roommate, for Christ sake. This situation sucked, kind of but I regretted nothing.

"Are you planing just to stay there and ogle me?" Eren asked while putting pancakes on a table.

"Why not? Want to have me somewhere else?" I smirked at him as he blushed. Cute. But then he rolled his eyes, _oh want to play hard? Okay with me._

"Nice try. Stayin' for breakfast or gonna disapear?"

"I'll stay when you're asking so nicely." I said in sarcastically because it was still morning and I didn't like mornings. And I hadn't my shower yet.

"If you say so, _Levi._ " he said with the same mocking tone but smiling nevertheless. Oh, that smile, I could be watching it every day and never had enough.

"I hope you don't try to poison me, brat."

"Why would I? I had no idea someone else was here, a few minutes ago." he said while pouring topping on his pancakes.  
"And I have no desire to poison Armin or myself."

"Might be lying, who would know." I said and added jam on mine. I didn't really like sweets but I could handle few pancakes with jam if the brat was the one who'd made them. Eren was going to say something, I could say but Armin walked in while rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Mornin' " he sat down, took plate and then looked at me. His eyes got much bigger and he blinked a few times.  
"Uh, morning. Didn't think you'd be still here." he smiled and started eating.

"Well, I'd leave, but someone was holding me in a death grip." he choked on his food and blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. If it bothered me, you'd know." I was done eating so I took my plate to sink and eyed Eren more, thinking how I'd get him.  
"Well, thanks for breakfast, brat." I said to Eren then turned to face Armin.  
"Nice knowing you." I smirked as he blushed once again. I walked toward the front door and checked my phone on a way. Five missed calls from shitty glasses, typical. Just as I was to close the door behind me Armin appeared.

"Uh, I...thanks for the night, guess." he smiled shyly, scratching his nape and I rolled my eyes. He didn't ask for a phone nor if he would be seeing me more which was more than fine with me because honestly, it's called a one night stand because it happens one time.

"Sure. The pleasure's mine." I smirked at him just as the elevator door closed. I pulled out my phone and called Hanji.

"LEVIIIIIIII!!!"

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Why weren't you picking up? I was worried! No one knew where you'd disappeared!"

"Calm down, glasses. I'm fine. Is that all?" I asked, walking out of the building toward my car, rubbing nose between my eyes; I was going to get a migraine, I could feel it.

"Nope. Where were you? Did you have a date? Who you were with? Were you drinking? Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" As if I'd been going on dates. Fucking god, she could be annoying.

"Out, bye Hanji." I didn't have nerves to listen her babbling.

"Noooooooo. Leviiiii...." I ended the call, got in the car and started engine. I drove back to I didn't have to go at all if I didn't want to. I put on grey sweatpants and loose black longsleewed tshit and finally got my morning tea. While sipping tea I read work mails but my mind was somewhere else, thinking about that brat. How beautiful his eyes were, not blue, not green but somewhere in-between. How nice his laugh sounded. And that body, that butt, I could feel my mouth watering while I was thinking how would he taste and how nice it would be to sink my teeth in that butt and leave a mark, how he would be moaning under my touch. Fuck. I really needed to think up a plan; _How to catch a certain brunette._ I smiled, took cup to sink and went to change for work. I could hear my phone ringing but I didn't bother, how I knew Hanji it was her again. I took my phone, wallet and keys, locked door and went into parking lot to choose a car. I felt rather in a good mood after a good fuck, so I picked Aston, got in the driver seat and with a sigh drove to office. My mind was still thinking up a plan because lets brave it, I'd never seen eyes like his. There was something in them, something was luring me, calling me and I didn't plan to back up.

_______________________

Eren was washing dishes when Armin came back from shower. "So mind telling me who this Levi was?" he looked at his friend and raised eyebrows.

"Ugh, no one. Really."

"You added really." he pointed out, turned around and was watching him.

"I don't know. We met at a bar and hit it from there, guess. You know I don't drink much and..." Armin trailed off, looking at his nails. He wasn't regretting what happened, he just didn't like when Eren was so concerned.

"Do you even remember last night?" Armin reddened.  
"I'll take that as yes." Eren laughed at his friend.

"Oh, can you not?" Armin put his head on his hands, muffling his next words:" I 'd-n't t-nk I can f-g-t, I'm s- s-e."

"What?" Eren had puzzled face, he tried to understand but couldn't.

"I said. I don't think I can forget I'm still sore." On that statement Eren laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, you. You know we sorta need to go if we wanna make it on time? So sore or not we're leaving." They both got up and walked out of the apartment. They'd been renting it several years now. It was the best of all the'd seen, not to far away from university, but not close either and Mikasa didn't have it too far from a train station if she came for a visit. They got on a bus to town and Eren was making fun of Armin's groaning entire time.

_______________________

I didn't even got further than few step from the front door and Hanji was already screaming my name so every single person in entrance hall could hear her.

"Leviiiiiiiiii!" Fucking glasses, _I swear to god...._

"What?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Why didn't you pick up? It was important."

"There was no real reason why. I was already on a way. So what's that important?" The smile, which she put on her face was creepy as fuck, which meant nothing good.

"Oh, you know, nothing much just Erwin signed up some interns and they will be working under you." she sang while walking me to my office. _What?_

"That bastard." I changed my way to his office instead. I was going to murder him.

"I didn't know we were hiring." I said somehow in sweet, but utterly sarcastic voice, looking right at her as we were near his office.

"We weren't. They're here for a fellowship, just three or so months, I think. But they're cute Levi!"

"....." So a fellowship, which meant there had been a deal with the college or something and that bastard hadn't even considered telling me. I felt like poisoning his coffee and then shaving his eyebrows. Hanji was watching me still with that creepy smile and waiting till I'd throw a fit. _I'll kill you eyebrows, just wait,_ for now I just raised one eyebrow at her. They both had known how much I hated human interaction if it wasn't completely necessary. The only exception when I was able to bear that were one night stands. I didn't care if he was in the middle of a meeting or important call as I opened the door and walked in. But I seriously didn't expect what was behind them. All eyes in the room turned to me.

"Oh, Levi, right on a time. These're new interns and they will be working for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, kudos and comments are more than welcome. Hope you enjoyed this one too. I guess next ch. won't be sooner than wednesday, but we'll see.


	3. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm few days late but I've had too much school work because of comming exams...anyway here's new ch. I hope you will like it.

I stood there frozen for a moment, then I put back on poker-faced and looked Erwin right in the eyes. I could see Armin's horrified expression and how Eren tried not to burst in laugh and that that kid with a face like a horse with dull face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone." I hissed. Erwin nodded and told them to wait a moment. I heard how Eren started laughing right when they were out of office.

"Levi?" he asked in his polite work tone. _Oh, no. That won't work on me._

"How in the hell I hadn't heard about this?! I'm going to kill you so slowly you will beg for a death. Erwin, this isn't your decision. And why under me, you hired them, you take them." I hissed at him. I more cared that they would be in my charge that about not knowing about it.

"Oh come on, Levi. You work more than all of us, not that I mind but you know it's not good for you. You use Petra as your secretary and that's not her job."

"So what that I send her on a few errands, it's not like she's doing much." what was his point, Petra was sitting and reading magazines most of the time.

"Levi, enough. They're here and I can't send them back."

"And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms.

"Well, there's a deal with their college..."

"About which you somehow forgot to tell me."

"Yes." He started looking annoyed, good. Now he knew how I felt.

"My answer is still no, Ewrin."

"Yes."

"No."

"Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Hanji screamed near my ear.

"Fucking hell." I rubbed my ear, I thought I had gone deaf. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here the whole time," she smiled and continued, "Levi, come on they're so cute. How can you say no?"

"Normally. No."

"Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Yes. Yes. Yeeeeeeeeeees." she was screaming.

** **_____________________**   
**

They walked out of the office and Eren burned out in a laugh while Armin was pale as death and his hands were shaking.

"Oh my God.... what.. I...I. Eren! It's not funny," Armin hissed at his best friend after he calmed down a bit.

" Y-you are right, it's fucking hilarious," Erin was wiping tears, that much he was laughing. Armin snatched him on the back of his head.

"Eren really. What will I do? This... this.." the blonde put his face in his hands and slid down on a floor. Jean looked from one to the other, he had no idea what was going on and it was showing on his face, he was so confused.

"What the hell is going on Jeager?! Why are you laughing like a psycho, ha?"

"Shut up horse face, don't have time for your shits,"Eren snapped at him and then kneed down in front of Armin.

"Hey, it'll be fine. He doesn't look like he gives a shit and you saw, like me, that he hadn't had an idea either. Armin calm down."

"Okay but what if someone else will find out? They could fire me, Eren oh my god." Eren was starting to loose his nerves; didn't know how to calm Armin down. But he really didn't think Levi would use it against Armin, it would just be the same problem for him as for Armin.   
"Armin, I really don't think Levi will say anything it'll be just as big problem for him as for you, so calm down." Eren smiled at him, got up and pulled Armin with himself.

"What the hell will be a problem? And why are you calling our boss by his name, Jeager?" Jean asked totally confused. It seemed to him like something was going on between those two an their new boss.

"Mind your own business horse face." Just when Jean was going to respond the door was being opened.

**_____________________**

"Fuck. Okay, just shut up glasses." Erwin moved with pleased smile to the door and let them in.

"Sit." I told them, annoyed. "Well, since eyebrows here," Eren and that horse faced kid giggled and I sent them dead glare, continuing. "hired you already there's not too much to do. Anyway, you're in my charge so whatever you do wrong is on me to decide your punishment. Be there sharp by 8 a.m. if you're late there will be consequences if you don't come you don't need to come next day, you're fired. Understand?" All of them nodded and I walked out. I could hear Hanji saying something about not taking it so seriously and trying not to tempt me. Those would be months I could feel the problems already. Well, at least the brat was here, so I didn't need to chase him down. He would be here five days about 8 hours and I was more that sure that he'd be making mistakes. _Oh_ , how happy that made me. Guess, I found one pleasing thing about this fellowship. I walked back to Petra's table to collect mails.

"Good afternoon, sir." she said politely and smiled. I knew about her interest in me and as nice as it was, it was pointless. I preferred male than female, beside even if I gave her a chance it'd be a one night stand, nothing more and I'd known Petra wanted more. If I slept with her it would give us more problems than anything else, beside Oluo wanted her. Everyone around them knew that, it was too much oblivious; well everyone but her. I nodded at Petra and walked back to the elevator. I had work to do, but after that meeting in Erwin's office I'd rather go back home. I sat down and logged on, waiting till everything would be opened. So, that brat would be working with me for at least three months, good. It'd give me enough time to make moves on him and make him mine. And the game could start. _Hide till you still can bright eyes, because before the fellowship ends you will be mine._


	4. Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that it take a while but if I didn't want to turn it into something depressing I couldn't continue. Anyway, hope you gonna enjoy it even when Eren's not this ch.

I got home late or better said early. It was about seven or so, it wasn’t like it really matter. It was Sunday, so I couldn’t care less. I took a shower and went to bed, but not without jerking off to images of face-fucking Eren. _Christ, what am I twelve_? It had been so long ago when I had to jerk off, I didn’t even remember it. And now I couldn’t go to bed without thinking about certain stupid brat and how would I make him scream my name till he wouldn’t remember anything else. How I’d fuck him hard on every available surface in my place. I didn’t even care that I’d hated taking strangers here because of the mess. But I didn’t give a fuck, I’d gladly clean the whole place if it meant I would be getting to fuck Eren. The image of him asking for more, beginning me to let him cum. _Oh_ , and I wouldn’t, not so early at least. When he’d be about to come I’d stop and wait till his orgasm wouldn’t pass after that I’d continue where I’d stopped. Hell, I’d delay his orgasm till it’d be too much for him, till he wouldn’t beg and cry of pleasure... Ah. I got out of a shower more tired than before I got in, walking to my bedroom in nothing but a towel around my hips I made a bed, threw the towel in a hamper and got under a quilt, falling asleep right after my head hit the pillow.

“Ugh..” waking up was never my strong side and getting up was even worse. I woke up to my phone ringing. _Fucking glasses, this fucking be good..._  I picked up irritated.  
“What?!”

“Oh, Levi where are you? You should be here an hour ago-“ _wait, what?_ I overslept. Hell, I couldn’t sleep for more than 3 or 4 hours.   
_What the fuck?_ Forgetting about the phone, I got up and went into wardrobe to dress up. I’d never overslept, never in my 28 years. I could hear Hanji talking but I didn’t pay any attention to her, walking to make my bed, I picked the phone: ”Hanji, I’m on my way. What the fuck happen there?”

“I can’t believe you, mister-I-can’t-sleep-more-than-few-hours, overslept. I-”

“Hanji” I growled. I wasn’t in a mood to listen her blabbing about my sleeping schedule, which I was more than aware of.

“Well, you missed the meeting at eight with Military, but Erwin somehow talked Nile into a deal, so not a big problem. Oh. A girl was looking for you.” A girl? Who would be looking for me? No one of my one stands knew who I truly was, so she must be someone else, but who? There weren’t many people that I’d come in contact and even less that I tried to keep near.

“Oi, glasses, how does she look like?”

“Not really tall, smaller than you actually,” she laughed but continued sooner that I could open my mouth to retort. “She has ginger hair and green eyes, not as beautiful as Eren, but nice enough. Levi, who is she?” _Oh,_ now I knew who she was talking about.

“Old friend,” it was the only answer I was willing to give her. She didn’t need to know about Isabel. Well, no more than was necessary. I told Hanji about Isabel once, well, more I’d mentioned her once or twice, but she was a part of my life that Hanji had no need to know about.

“You don’t have friends, Levi.” She said in a mocking tone. “Who is she? She looks cute. Please, tell me she isn’t one of your one nights.”

“No, she’s not. Happy? Now shut up I’m driving.” I hung up and got out of a parking lot in front of Sina. The drive took about fifteen minutes from my place to the Corps, which I used to think why Isabel was there. We hadn’t seen each other for years. And Hanji didn’t mention anyone else, so she was there without Farlan. As I was walking inside I saw Isabel through glass wall, she was sitting in one of the armchairs in a waiting room. As soon as she saw me, she got up and run my way.

“Levi,” Isabel basically jumped on me and was about to choke me in a hug.

“Izzy,” I pulled out of the hug and looked at her slightly annoyed. She was looking alright to me, nothing out of the ordinary, so the question was why she was here.

“I missed you. We didn’t see each other in ages,” she smiled and hugged me again.

“That doesn’t mean you have to show up in my work. Why didn’t you call?”

“Oh, I forgot…” she looked at her feet and played with her hands, avoiding my eyes.

“Come.” there were too many ears listening. We walked into my office and I closed door.

“So, why are you here? Truth.” I put my coat on a hanger and sit down on a sofa next to her.

“Well, I really missed you,” she smiled, “I don’t know what to do with Farlan. He changed.”

“What do you mean?” I didn’t know what happen in those years because the only contact we’d kept with each other was new years messages. I was busy after Kenny’s death and those two went around the world, they’d been dreaming about it for almost all years we knew each others. Isabel’d wanted to take photos of the most dangerous and beautiful places and Farlan’d wanted to taste different food, which had been typical for the country. They’d been saving money and doing the worst jobs which had been available.

“I think he found someone else. He won’t kiss me good morning or good night, he is sleeping on a sofa most of the time. Levi, I don’t know what to do.” She was sniffing quite a lot, so I handed her a tissue.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yes! He looked at me as if I was crazy and said it was not a true.” Her eyes were already puffy, which left me wondering for how long it’d been like that between them.

“But you didn’t believe him, because you wouldn’t be here then.” I knew Isabel good enough to know, she wasn’t the person who would jump to a conclusion quickly. She needed time to clean her mind and decide and she took twice that much time if it was about Farlan. For what I knew, she’d loved him dearly since her 10th birthday.

“I tried, Levi. I really did but he would avoid me more after that. Hell, we didn’t see each other for three days. _Three days, Levi!!_ He came home after I went out or to work and when I got back, he wasn’t here, just a message on a kitchen table or nothing. He isn’t looking at me the same way anymore, but if I ask him what’s wrong he tries to switch the conversation elsewhere. I don’t know what to do, I do not want to lose him.” she was crying by the end. It was weird, I knew Farlan longer than Isabel and he had been so in love with her that even I couldn’t imagine them apart. There had to be something else in it. But without knowing his side of the story I couldn’t do anything, not like I really wanted to but they were my only family left, in some way. I knew them since I was 6 till few years ago when we had to say our goodbyes. We stayed in a contact but not so much, there hadn’t been a reason to.

“Does he know where you are?” I asked her calmly and she shook her head. As I thought. “Isabel,”

“No, he doesn’t need to know, it’s not like he cares anymore, Levi.” She said between sniffing. _Disgusting._

“Fine. Where are you staying then? I assume you didn’t come here just to tell me that and go back.”

“I will stay at a hotel, but I wanted to see you first. I thought you’d be at work as always.”

As hell I would let her stay at some dirty hotel room. “ You’re staying with me, but you know the rules.” She grinned and I sighed, feeling the headache already. It would be one hell of a visit, I was sure of that. 

“No mess or dirty dishes in a sink, don’t let the lights on, your room is just yours. If I let my clothes outside my room I won’t see them again. If I disturb you while you’re working I’d have to clean a whole place at least twice.” She grinned at me and wiped the last tears away.

“Good. At least you remember.” I stood up and went to my desk. The conversation was done and I had a work to do.

“I’m going to get something to eat. Should I bring you a coffee?” I nodded at her and she left. Sighing, I picked up the paper from yesterday and continued where I had ended. She brought me coffee and went off again, which I was thankful for. She could be annoyingly noisy when she was bored. I wasn’t done before closing time and I would stay longer but I need to take Isabel home. She was already half asleep on a sofa.

“Come.”

“Hey, bro. Who is Eren?” I froze in the middle of step for a second, but she didn’t see it because she was rubbing her eyes.

“One of the new interns, why?”

“Nothing, just Hanji mentioned him, so I was curious.” She smiled and we left. I forgot about Eren for a few hours and now he was back, _great_. I knew that the evening shower would be as long as the morning one. Fuck that brat, I really needed to fuck him and get over him as soon as possible, because he would be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcome, as always.  
> I don't know when the next ch. will be, I'll try next week but won't promise anything. But there's one thing I can say, the hunting begin ^.^


	5. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so in the end I had a time to write new ch. There's starting Levi/Eren "war" or whatever, finally.  
> I hope you will like it.

The Monday came sooner than I welcomed. Walking to my office, I heard bickering from the inside. _Fucking great, who let them in_? Well, I didn’t need to be an expert to know, who that person was, fucking glasses.

 Isabel wasn’t as bad company as I had originally thought she would be. I showed her the room, in which she would be staying and then we didn’t see each other until the next morning. At least I knew she wouldn’t be demolishing my place while I was here because she’d wanted to go taking photos. According to her, there should be some kind of festival in downtown or wherever. I couldn’t care less, important was that she wouldn’t be inside a whole time. I needed to find out what had happened between them, not because I cared so much, I did but whatever, but because I couldn’t imagine living with her for too long. I knew how noisy and demanding she could be. She admonished me not to call Farlan at least a thousand times, well, it was more like she was trying to guilt me and let her live with me for forever. The good thing was I wasn’t a softy.

I sighed and opened the door, looking at those three little shits bickering inside my office. Rather two, Armin was trying to stop them, trying was the key word. I didn’t have my morning coffee yet, so I was more than snappy and those idiots didn’t even hear me coming in, continuing their war about god knew what.

“Shut up for Christ sake.” I said in a low voice with more venom than I planned but it worked anyway.  

“Good morning, sir. Hanji let us in, saying that we should wait here.” Armin said in a polite tone, lightly blushing.

“That doesn’t mean I need to hear you the whole way here.” He looked apologetic and elbowed Eren in  the stomach, who looked at his hands in his lap but not before shoving horse-face one more time.

I picked up a stack of papers, giving them to Armin. “Give them to Erwin and tell him to actually look at these; bring them back when he’s done. And try to learn what to do, so next time it will be your work not Erwin’s, good?” He nodded, walked off and I sighed.

Now, what with those two, I knew what I wanted with Eren but it wasn’t appropriate time right now and in front of a horse faced guy. “Kirstein,” it was hard not to call him the nickname but I managed, “go to ask Petra for mails and then to post office send these,” I handed him envelopes and package of size Erwin’s head. “Those with black mark send the fast way, the green one is airmail and the rest is normal. And ask for receipt if there would be a problem. You have an hour, try not to fuck up.” I looked at him as he was almost running out of my office, turning back to my desk I could hear Eren shifting.

“Ehm, what about me?” _Oh, you?_ What about bending over my table so I could fuck you? Or getting on your knees and beg me? I suppressed a shiver, which come with the ideas.

“Get me my coffee, you have ten minutes.”

Eren was still standing here waiting for something more, sadly he wouldn’t be getting more info, I wanted him to be late, so why making it easy.

“Wait more and you won’t make it back in time, 8 minutes left.” I turned around just as he walked out. He was wearing such slim jeans that every curve of his legs was perfectly visible. _Fuck_ , my pants were getting tight. Fuck that bright eyed bastard with perfect body.

I slumped in my chair and left a sigh pass my lips. A smirk appeared on my lips because he had no idea what coffee I was drinking and even if he asked Petra he wouldn’t be making it on time. I logged in but did nothing, just looking on a clock and waiting for Eren. He walked in five minutes late, panting.

“You’re late, Jeager.” I snapped at him irritably although I was amused. He was looking ready to pass out on my carpet. If he did I would kill him on the instant, fucked or not.

“You didn’t say which coffee and when I asked Petra she told me y-you drink black and only from a coffee shop at the end of a street.” Handing me coffee he took a deep breath and tried to calm a bit. I couldn’t imagine anything else just as he would be panting like this and more under me. _Levi, you old pervert, get a hold of yourself._

I sipped my coffee, put it down, got up and walked to him. “You were late,” I saw as he took a step back so I could image the expression I was making. “ and you remember what I told you the first day, don’t you?” I pinned him back against the wall. He stared back wide-eyed, not really sure what to do, I was enjoying it.

“Really?” Eren asked in unbelieving voice, he was right; he had been just five minutes late, but…

“I told you before, I do not need useless brats running around.” I loomed over him even when he was taller than me.

“I’m sorry then.” I could see a playfulness in his eyes. So it was a game for him just as for me, well then.

“You will be,” I leaned forward and my breath was hot near his ear, I felt Eren shivering. Good. “ but not now I have a work to do, so do you.” I righted up and walked back to my table, Eren breathed out and looked at me, waiting and still little panting.

“Go to Hanji and take the documents she should have for me.”

I was finally alone, thinking about what I would do with him. It looked like he was enjoying it in a way, but the time would show if he would want to play with me more. For now, I was glad for the look in his eyes, it had given me a reason to  looking forward for his next mistakes and I was sure that would be many.

**______________________**

Eren and Armin had met Hanji down, saying they should wait in Levi’s office, but she hadn’t said horse face was already there. Eren’d felt more annoyed than in the morning, it had been too early for him and even more to hear Jean’s bulshits. They hadn’t heard Levi walking in before he almost had yelled at them. Poor Armin, he had looked more in stress than before. 

Now, Eren was alone with Levi and trying to catch his breath because that little bastard of boss hadn’t told him single thing about the coffee he had wanted. Eren had been late and he knew, but there wasn’t a thing he could do.

“You’re late, Jeager.” Levi snapped at him irritably like Eren didn’t know himself.

“You didn’t say which coffee and when I asked Petra she told me y-you drink black and only from a coffee shop at the end of a street.” Eren tried to explain, while still catching his breath.

There was a long line waiting for coffee, hell even elevator wasn’t downstairs so Eren had to wait, he couldn’t just walk fifty floors of stairs. No that he didn’t try, but on twenty fifth he was panting mess catching a breath, his asthma didn’t help either.

Levi walked to him. “You were late,” Eren took a step back while Levi continued. “and you remember what I told you the first day, don’t you?” he pinned Eren back against the wall even when he was a head shorter than Eren.

“Really?” Eren asked in unbelieving voice, almost mocking.

“I told you before, I do not need useless brats running around.” Eren knew, hell all of them knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to piss Levi. Erwin had warned them, even Hanji had. He guessed that everyone in Corps knew not to piss Levi, yet he did that now.

“I’m sorry then.” _Fuck_ , Eren mentally slapped himself. He was digging even bigger hole for himself with his big mouth, why he needed to add ‘ _then’_ , just why?

“You will be,” Levi leaned forward till he wasn’t near Eren’s ear. Eren felt himself shivering. “But not now I have a work to do, so do you.” Levi added and walked back to his desk. Eren was ready to collapse on his carpet and never get up. He fucked up, the first day and he was wishing to get back home, because he couldn’t even imagine the punishment. Levi looked at Eren like he was debating if to kill him or fuck him and neither of those two options sat well with Eren.

“Go to Hanji and take the documents she should have for me.” Eren walked out, even when he would rather run out. Hanji was laughing sooner than he was able to tell her what happened, saying that it was fine Levi wouldn’t do anything too bad. When Eren got back to office Levi didn’t spare him a look, just saying those documents on a coffee table needed to be looked at and marked all numbers. Around lunch Levi let Eren had his break, which he gladly accepted.

“So, Eren, why are you looking like death?” Armin asked while eating his burger, he looked happy almost glowing.

“I fucked up, kind of?” Eren wasn’t so sure himself.  Levi didn’t look angry when he got back from Hanji, nor said anything to him.

“How?”

“I was late with his coffee, but Armin it wasn’t more than five minutes, god. He looked pissed like I had killed his dog, pissed.” Eren sighed and poked his salad.

“I don’t think that would make Levi angry, Eren. I-“Armin stopped himself in the middle of a sentence, blushing. What was he going to say? That he knew Levi? Eren looked at him waiting, “Okay, I don’t really know him, but I don’t think he would. I mean, you have to do something more to piss him. So, Eren, what did you do?” As always Armin was right.

“I maybe kind of back talked him?”

“Here we go. Eren he is your boss and you even aren’t the one who slept with him, so there’s really no reason for you to be awkward or back talk him. I said it a million times before, but that mouth of yours gets you killed once.” Armin smiled at him.

“I know. I just-“ he just what?

“You just What?”

“Nothing I don’t know. Come on we will be late and god knows that’s the last thing I need.” They got up and walked to the elevators.

Eren didn’t know what he wanted to say. That he knew there was nothing between him and Levi and there wouldn’t be anything, but the way Levi looked at him made his skin itch. Like something would happen, and he didn’t like that. Most of the time Eren could read people well, he knew what they wanted with him but with Levi he wasn’t so sure. Levi wasn’t the first guy, who slept with Armin and then was trying to get into his pants too, but was the first Eren wasn’t so sure he would be able to resist to. He sighed as they got out and walked in the Levi’s office there was a few more hours till they would be able to go home.


	6. Accidents happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I have my hands full of school, final exams, applications for uni etc. And I wasn't feeling 'good',so even when I had a free time I didn't want to write so it wouldn't be depressing or something.  
> Anyway, here's new chaper I hope you'll enjoy it...the only thing I'd say before is I'm sorry for all mistakes is unbeta so...  
> Happy reading. ;)

For the rest of the day I let them run errands and focused on my own work and there was more than enough to do. By the evening I was annoyed beyond belief, that idiot Kirstein managed fuck up most of his work, which meant I had to do it. I still could understand how he managed that; _I mean, how hard is to send a few letters for god sake?_ Well, probably too hard, only one who didn’t fuck up anything was Armin and that was expected. I let them go home but I was tempted to let them stay here till early morning and let them few hours of sleep, but I didn’t want to imagine what more could they fuck up. It was better for everyone just to let them go. I got back to my apartment around 3am, taking quick shower I went to bed hoping I would get a few hours of sleep, but there could not be Isabel. _Fuck, I forgot_.

“Levi, Christ, I’ve known you’re workaholic but this is too much. How can you function like that?”

“Why are you still up?” I mumbled. 

“I was waiting, I wanted to talk, but it can wait till morning.”

“….”

“Good night.” She walked back to her room as I got to my own. Waking up was always easy for me, the sleep was that hard part.  
I walked in the kitchen and she was already there, singing while making breakfast.

“Good morning, Levi, you look like a hell.” _You don’t say._ I sighed and went to make a coffee.

“Thanks.” Isabel laughed and put a plate full of pancakes on the table.

“Anyway, how was at work?”

“Hell.”

“Oh, come on! It couldn’t be that bad.”

“It was.”

“It wasn’t, could it be that bad when you have that cutie running around?”

“Cutie?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yup. That boy… what was his name…. Eren! Ya, Eren!”

“oh,” I almost forgot I need to punish the brat because he was late with my coffee.

“Sooooo?”

“So, what?” she could be annoying if she wanted to be.

“I know he’s your type.”

“Really?”

“Yup, I might like Farlan but I’m not blind, big bro. I see how hot Eren looks like and I saw how you looked at him,” she winked at me. Why the fuck did she do that? _What are we four?_ I mentally slapped myself and put the mug into the sink.

“About you and Farlan,” I tried to change the topic, “did he call you?”

“No. Have you talked to him?”

“No. Isabel, I think you should at least call him.”

“No. It’s his fault, not mine. I mean, if he was worried he would call me by now, or you. He hasn’t.”

“I’m going, try to figure it out or I’ll call him.” I went to get dressed. We didn’t have any meetings, so I put the tightest pants I owned on, I knew how good my ass looked in them. I smirked and I was buttoning a shirt, taking keys and phone and saying bye I left.  
They were already sitting in my office and looking like shits, great.

“Oi, who pissed in your coffee this morning? Don’t answer. Alert, I need you with me today, so stay here. Kirstein, Petra should have some documents go and get them and Yeager, bring me coffee you have five minutes.” I heart them sight as both of them got up I turned to Armin,” Okay. Sort this, you should know how from yesterday, and check if all of them are signed.” I pointed at the papers on my desk and turned towards the door: “I’m going to grab some papers from Hanji,” and walked out of my office.

“Glasses, where the fuck are you?” I couldn’t understand how she’d known where what was. The papers were all around her office, fucking coffee mugs were on the floor or better said about something what looked like floor after the earthquake.

“Oh, Levi” she poked her head out from behind something, what I didn’t try to name.

“I’m not going to ask what happened here, just do you have those documents.” It wasn’t a question either, but her mess was more than disturbing.

“Yeah, they should be….” Hanji looked somewhere behind me and I sighed, she had no idea where they were.  
“Well, they should be on the chair where you’re standing, but the chair’s not there so…. They’re somewhere?”

“Hanji,”

“Okay, okay, grumpy pants,” I was going to murder her for that name, but she gave me what I had come there for so for now she was safe.

“Looks like you will see tonight.”

“Byeeeeeee”. She yelled as I walked out. I got into the elevator and looked at my watch, I was there four minutes, which meant Eren should be back with my coffee or he would have a problem. But I didn’t mean him running towards the elevator, I was in, and trip over his own foot, sending my hot coffee right to me. _Hell no._ I could feel my shirt sticking to me.

“Yeager.” I didn’t scream, no, I never screamed when I was angry.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Levi I’m so so sorry. I-“

“Shut up and get inside. Fuck.” I didn’t know if I was more annoyed and angry with coffee on myself or that the brat was still on the floor and everyone were watching the scene. As Eren got inside and the door closed I started stripping, like hell I would stay in that shirt. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me unbuttoning my shirt, one by one.

“ Levi what are y-“ I threw that shirt at him to shut him up. I walked out of the elevator and inside the office, startling Armin. He went from white as a wall to red as a tomato in few seconds, it’d be cute if I wasn’t such a bad mood.

“I’ll g-get you a clean shirt from Petra.” Armin stuttered and basically run out of the office, blushing as hell. I sighed and run a hand through my hair.

“Get me a fucking towel. Wet.” I stated coldly.

“Yes, sir.” Eren was blushing too, the question was if it was from embarrassment or ….

**_________________**

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eren mumbled to himself. “I’m so dead.” He sighed and walked into the bathroom to get a towel for Levi. He fucked up so bad, he was late yesterday but he didn’t throw a coffee at his boss like today...he couldn’t even imagine what Levi was planning. And it was his own fault, he was running and weren´t looking where he was going.  
_But oh god_ , his boss body. Eren shuddered. He never imagined Levi would look like a god, he knew he looked good but that pants were tight as fuck and Levi looked even better. Eren was blushing again, imaging his boss without his shirt, just in those pants. The scene when Levi started stripping himself in the elevator…  
Erin left the bathroom with a wet towel in hand, still blushing.

“What took you that long?” that was basically the first thing Levi told him when he walked in, leaning on his table and looking right at Eren.

“S-sorry.” Eren shuttered and blushed more, looking at his feet. He didn’t see his boss coming to him just as Levi took the towel. Eren was still looking down, ashamed and he doubt he could look Levi in the eyes right now without a blush. He heard his boss cleaning himself and then dress, when Armin had given him a new shirt, which suited him even better.

“Oi, take this down to the washroom and try not to fuck up something else.”

“Yes, sir.” He didn’t need to tell Eren twice. _Thanks god._ Eren walked down still thinking about Levi, maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t be that bad it was an accident. He didn’t believe himself.

**_________________**

I knew Eren was sorry, hell, I knew he liked what he had seen and that he was embarrassed now. _Good. It would make things more interesting._  I thought to myself as I was going through the papers, which Armin had brought. The rest of the day went slowly, Eren never looked in my eyes, and thanks god didn’t fuck up anything else.

“It’s fine for today. Get lost.” When all three of them got up and turned to face the door I added: ”Not you, Yeager.” I could hear him sigh.

“Good night, boss.” I just nodded to Alert and Kirstein, and when they got out. I faced Eren.

“I-I” he started, but I stopped him.

“Did I ask you something? No, so shut up.” I walked out of my office in direction Erwin office, because that bastard didn’t sent what I needed, and though what I would do with Eren. When I got back, Eren was still sitting on the couch looking down.

“Are you done?” I didn’t mean to sound harsh, but I did.

“Yes.”

“Good. Here,” I handed him new papers and I sit next to him doing nothing. I could hear him gulp. _This would be funny evening_ , I thought.  After while I took my own papers and went through them, but not without looking at Eren every once in a while, watching him squirm. _Good._ I was done sooner than him so I just leaned closer to him to look over his shoulder.

“Um,” Eren mumbled and stiffed.

“What?” I whispered huskily near his ear.

“I-“ he stuttered.

“You have a mistake here,” I pointed on a paper near his left leg, but not without touching it lightly. Eren jolted and gulped.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m going to rewrite it.”

“Oh, you better do or….” I let it hang between us, studying his reaction. He gulped once again and got up to rewrite that part, which was without mistake but why telling him that there was no mistake at all, ha? It was enjoyable watching him squirm around. As I was waiting for Eren to be back, I made myself a cup of tea and reorder all documents by urgency, picking up those, which needed to be done tonight. Eren walked in with sour face just as I was sitting down with the new cup of tea.

“Levi, there’s no mistake here.” He looked at me, still frowning. I just raised an eyebrow.

“Sir.”

I smirked as he got what he had forgotten. “I know, Yeager.” I could laugh at his reaction.

“Then why did you tell me there was? You let me run around the building for last ten minutes without reason?” he frowned even more.

“Guess, I did.” I smirked and sipped on my tea.

“Unbelievable,”Eren mumbled under his nose but not quietly enough.

“What was that?” I asked annoyed.

“Nothing, _sir._ ” And here I was thinking the brat was done with sassiness, guess I was wrong.

“Good. Here, we need to go through this. It’s already sorted.” I handed him half of the document and got working on my half. I could see Eren drifting off every few minutes. I looked at my phone and found out it was near 1am. He looked so calm, if I didn’t know better I would say he looked happy.

“Eren.” I mumbled and pushed him off me.

“Aaa,” he jolted awake and yelped. “Fuck, you scared me.” Eren added, obliviously still half asleep, judging by his tone.

“Come on brat, you’re no help. Better get you home.” I sighed and stood up.

“hmm,” Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes. _Cute._  

We walked together into the parking lot, to my car. I opened the door for him because that idiot looked like falling asleep while walking. Just as he got in and I closed the door, Eren was leaning against them and drifting back to sleep. I drove back to his apartment, but I was tempted to take him back to my place just to fuck with him, it was his fault falling asleep. As I was parking I called Armin to get down and help me with him, because I had no idea how to wake Eren up. Armin walked to the car and opened the door on Eren side, looking in with a knowing smile.

“I’m sorry, Levi. Once he’s asleep like this there’s no way to wake him up. I and Mikasa tried many times before.”

“Fucking great.” I sighed and got out myself.

“Sorry.” He still smiled while looking down at Eren. We got Eren to the apartment and in his bed. When I imagined myself in an Eren’s room it was in other circumstances. Anyway, I was tired myself so I just let Armin handle him and walked myself out.  The whole way back I couldn’t shake Eren’s sleeping face of my mind, though.


	7. Having fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry for the wait. I got myself a job, even a night one, so I sleep most of the days now... and before that I had hands full of school (you know, choosing dormitory near the campus, making timetable, etc.)  
> Anyway, here's new ch. I hope you'll like it ;)

**_________________________**

Eren woke up in his bed, not remembering how he had gotten there.  _How did I…. Fuck!_  
“Armin!” Eren screamed while walking out of his room.

“What? Did you sleep well?” Armin smiled at him, but it looked more like silent laugh.

“How did I get back home? I remember reading some papers and then drifting off… and Levi, his car…” Eren ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he had a bad feeling about this.

“Oh, Levi drove you back.”

“What?!”

“Yup. He called me from the parking lot because he couldn’t wake you up.” Armin openly laughed now, Eren face was priceless.

“Oh my god…” Eren sat down and put his face in hands, mumbling how much of an idiot he was.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad. Levi didn’t look more angry than with that coffee incident.”

“You are not helping, Ar. How am I supposed to look him in the eyes now?” Eren looked at Armin with his big puppy eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault. And you should hurry if you don’t want to be late.” Eren got up and walked back to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed, while Armin was making breakfast for them.

Armin heard the shower go off so he shouted at Eren:”I got an idea. Bring him his coffee now, I mean before he walks in, so he won’t send you for it and you would have no chance to screw it up again, huh?” Eren thought about it, it was a good idea, smaller chance for him to make an idiot of himself again. He still didn’t know how to face Levi.

Even when they were walking into Levi’s office, Eren with his coffee, he didn’t know what to do. He could just wait and see Levi’s reaction, maybe praying to any god to help him survive today.

**_________________________**

I dreamed about Eren, about his face while sleeping in my car. How cute he looked like. I sighed, because that was not normal, at least not for me. I needed to fuck the brat soon to get over him. While dressing up I thought up a plan for today.   
I made breakfast, for Izzy because she would be waking up soon, because I rarely ate in the morning.   
I took my car keys and left, it was already later than normally, so I speeded up a bit. Those three were already in an office.

“Today we have a new case, so Kirstein, bring the paper from Erwin. Alert, get the mails and tell Petra to call Hannah, she will know and Yeager…” I was going to tell Eren to bring me my coffee but it was already sitting on the table, impressive. “You still have paper from yesterday, because falling asleep on them, so get to work.” I heard Jean laugh as they with Armin walked out, it was just me and Eren at least for a few minutes.

“Did you sleep well?” I couldn’t that chance to pass, Eren blushed and answered as quietly as it was possible.

“Yes.”

“I hope so because you’re staying late today again.” I heard him sigh, “don’t sigh on me brat, it’s not my problem you can’t keep your eyes open.”

He looked at me and I could see anger bubbling in his eyes. “You made me stay here till 1am,  _sir._ ”

“Watch the tone, Yeager.”Eren looked back at his paper and didn’t say a word. I was sipping my coffee and watching him after while he started squirming under my gaze and was saved by Armin.

“Petra said she had called Hannah yesterday before leaving, and she should be here by noon. And here’s the mail, I already opened the green ones and checked notes, replied to the urgent ones and sent them back, that’s why it took that long.” That boy was a real hard worker, not like those two, but I couldn’t say Eren or Jean were useless, they were just slow and not really paying attention to what they were doing.

“That’s fine, here.” I handed him his next task and let him go to his box. Yes, Armin got his own box, office how some people call it. Eren was sighing on my couch like dying cow now.

“What?” I could ask less harshly, but it was too late now.

“I-“ he hawked and started again, “I don’t understand this. It looks good, but something seems off and I can’t figure it out.” I sat next to Eren and took the paper from him.  _Hmmmm. He’s not as useless as he makes himself._ Eren was right, it was written good but the numbers didn’t match, actually it looked like they were trying to make their inheritance look smaller.

“That’s because they’re trying to rob us. Do you see this…” I pointed at the numbers and try to teach him what the real problem was, tilling more toward Eren. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to it so our hands were brushing while taking one paper by one and checking mistakes. It went like that till Kirstein stormed in.

“Boss, I-“ he stopped in the middle of his sentence probably because of my murdering gaze.

“What? Do you have what I sent you for near…” I looked at the clock, “an hour ago?” I raised an eyebrow, how could taking fucking papers take so long? And I was sitting like this with Eren an hour already? While I was talking to Jean or rather waiting for his explanation, Eren was sorting the papers out. It looked like he finally got it, which was great but took the opportunity to be near him.  _Well, I’d need to find a new way._

“Well, Mr. Smith didn’t have all of them so I needed to wait. Here, sir. “Jean handled me those documents and looked at his feet. I run my eyes trough them.

“Give them to Alert, he will know what to do with them, ask for papers for Hanji, bring them to her and the package probably as big as your head from her and bring it back to me. Oh while you are on a run, go ask Petra if Hannah is here and check the mails. That should be enough for now.” He was still there, looking at me like I was some king of showpiece.   
“What are you waiting for? A blessing?” I added, which made him move. Eren snickered at that.

“Something funny?” I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No, nothing.”

“Are you done?”

“I think so…” he didn’t seem so sure about it, so I waited.

“Yes.” I nodded and took everything from him. I sat back down, near him of course. I could feel his breathing getting faster.  _Now, now, why is that?_

“So humor me then.”

“What?” Eren looked at me, bushing immediately.

“Explain everything from the last hour to me.”

…We went through everything twice. It was a slow day and I didn’t have anything better to do, so why not making Eren squirm under my gaze? Why not to ask ambiguous questions and watch him blush? I let him go to lunch with Armin and called Petra to send Hannah up.   
Everything was done on time, so there was no reason for me to hold them here longer, hell, even I would be getting home soon today. Eren was quite a handful today, so no reason to punish him.

  
As I was getting out of office Hanji appeared.

“Levi! I’m glad you’re still here.” She screamed, standing no more than five steps away from me.

“What, four eyes?” I mentally prepared for whatever bullshit it would be.

“We’re going out! You, me and Erwin!!”

“And why do you think I’d go?” I looked at her annoyed. I knew very well those nights with her and Erwin. She would get drunk in an hour and do something crazy, last time she got on top of a bar and started stripping herself saying she isn’t paid enough so she is going to be a stripper, spilling everything what was on a bar and kicking bartender in a process.

“Oh, come on grumpy. I know you will go, you won’t say no to free alcohol and no when Erwin’s buying.” I didn’t say anything, she knew me well, besides, I didn’t get laid in a rather long time, at least for me. Not with all the work and certain green eyed brat constantly on my mind.

“Fine, get the eyebrows. I’m waiting outside.”

“Yay!” she ran off and I slowly walked out, sending text to Izzy.

_Who could know what way the night would play out._


	8. Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the new ch.  
> Again, I'm sorry it's quite shorter that the other because I was writing something else and wanted to post it at the same time. (still unbeta, so I apologize for the mistakes because english is not my first language.)  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy. ;)

We got to the bar Rose later than I though, because we had to stop for food for Hanji. One plus was that we didn’t need to wait to get in because it’s Pixis bar, an old friend of ours. I ordered whiskey I got to my usual place, looking around I saw Armin and others. Eren was nowhere to be seen, _guess I need to pick someone else_. Then the music started, only guitar, nothing else, looking after the sound I was Eren. He was up on that little stage in the back of the room playing his guitar. His eyes were closed and he was moving to the sound, looking absolutely fuckable. I sighed and gulped my drink down, ordering another. He wasn’t bad, I didn’t realized I was staring till Hanji pointed it out.

“Oh, isn’t that our cute little Eren up there?” I just grumped and Erwin looked the way Hanji was looking. “If you stare a bit more you could set him on fire, Levi.” She laughed.

“I wasn’t staring, shitty glasses.”

“Sure, you weren’t, grumpy. Just say you like him.”

“Who does Levi like now?” great, now even Erwin knew that I wanted to sleep with one of our new interns, but no one of them knew I had already slept with one. _Great Levi, really great._

“Eren. Who do you think?”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“You should pay more attention then.”

“No, he should not.” I mixed in their discussion. “He can’t do his work on time nor he has a time doing shits with you, Hanji. And when we’re talking about work, you still hasn’t given me those papers about McPetterson, glasses.”

“No one talks about work here, Levi! Don’t be a party pooper! Live a little.”

“Hanji, please don’t tell him to live. The last time you said that to him, we couldn’t find him for  four days.” Erwin sighed.

“Oh, those were fun days.” She laughed and sipped from her drink.

“This is probably the only time I agree with glasses,” I looked at Eren just as he was walking back to his friend. I didn’t even know he stopped playing, shit. I got up and walked to the bar asking for another drink, while waiting for it I was watching Eren. He never smiled like that at work nor laughed. I frowned into my drink. _Was it because of me?_

“What that poor whiskey did to you?” Eren asked from behind me.

“What?”

“You’re frowning, boss.” Eren smiled at me and ordered a beer for himself. When he went to pay I overtook him.

“ That’s fine.”

“No, I can pay for myself. It’s weird.” Eren scratched his head from behind, smiling a little.

“What’s weird? Your boss buying you a drink or two?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that.”

“Don’t sweat it, kid. Don’t you have friends here? Go and enjoy your evening, you have work tomorrow. Oh, tell Kirstein I want him to run to post office first thing tomorrow.” I smirked at him and waving him off, knowing he wouldn’t stay with me besides Hanji and Erwin were here too and arguing with Pixis, now. Eren smiled even more and went back to his friends and I back got to those two.

“Pixis no!!!! You can’t do to us!!!” Hanji cried out.

“Hanji, please. Calm down.” Erwin pulled her back on a couch, whispering something to her.

“Long time no see you old man.” I greeted Pixis.

“Levi, right on a time. I was just saying to them, I will be closing the club for a time.” I waited for an explanation, it wasn’t that I cared but we were going here for forever.  “Reconstruction. I want to enlarge it.”

“Good for you.” Was the only thing I said to him, it was not my place to tell him what to do. And this place would do better if it was bigger, too many people in too small room.

“He can’t, Levi say that he cann-“ Hanji hiccupped, already drunk. I was away for maybe ten minutes, god. I looked at Erwin and nodded at Hanji.

“Ok, Hange. Let’s get you home.” He picked her up, saying his goodbye. I just rolled my eyes, seeing Eren in the corner of my eye. He looked pretty drunk himself, the work tomorrow would be a hell one from him.

I talked with Pixis, and the new plans for the club and work. Sitting back at the bar and drinking, I heard Eren sooner that I saw him. He appeared near me.

“Heyyyyy, boss. How are y- y- ou doin?” I just raised an eyebrow. “Oh, c-come oooon.” He pouted.

“Eren you’re drunk as fuck.” Was the only thing I said to him.

“Not as drunk a-as -ou t-think.” He stuttered and I sighed, not expecting what he did next. He put himself in my lap with his hands around my neck. It would be good if he didn’t smell like cheap alcohol and wasn’t breathing down my neck.

“Eren,” he didn’t let me end that, kissing me, breaking the kiss off the next moment.

“Levi, I’m not as drunk as you think. I know you want me, wanted me since you slept with Armin.”

 He kissed me again. I bit his lower lip and he parted them letting me in. My tongue moved without hesitation, gliding across his in a slick heat, I invaded every inch of his mouth. Eren only moaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue against mine. I could feel him greedily leaning into the kiss. Fuck, I needed more. I couldn’t stop now, when I had him where I had wanted. I needed to explore him as thoroughly as much as he would let him, and letting me Eren did. He caressed my tongue, at first softly and then with much more insistence. I bit the tip of his tongue, shoving my dominance. With a groan, I broke away and laughed at his needy face. He was so so drunk. I didn’t think he would remember any of this in the morning and I wanted him to remember, remembering my kisses, my touch, how he was moaning under me, I wanted him to remember everything. But right now I wanted to mess with him more for giving me a taste of something was wasn’t mine, yet.

“Come on,” I took his hand in my and let him outside, to my car. I drove us back to my place, it wasn’t easy with Eren’s hands on me the whole way. Unlocking the door, I let us in, pushing him against the door and kissing him again, thinking where is Isabel. My arms were around his waist and pulling him with me to my room, kissing and undressing him in a process. In the room could be heard nothing, but the panting breaths of both of us and clothing hitting the floor. As soft, pleading whine left his mouth I pushed myself off of him. Looking him up and down, he was so flustered. His arms were wrapped around my neck, fisted back in my hair as he was trying to bring our lips back together. Eren pulled my head back, his mouth claiming mine once again. I groaned into the kiss, pushing my hips into his and eliciting a whine from him. I felt his lips part willingly when my probing tongue licked its way inside. He was right, I had been craving the taste of his lips since the moment I had seen him making breakfast for Armin and himself.

I pushed him on my bed, breaking the kiss. I drank in the sight of him in the brief moment before mentally kicking myself for the next statement.

“Go to sleep, brat.” I could feel the lust radiating of him, but I could see the tiredness in his eyes too.

“Leviii,”Eren whined again, pushing himself up on bed. “I don’t wanna, I want you.”

“You’re drunk. Tell me you want me in the morning.” I switched off the light in the room and left, hearing him moving on the bed. I was certain he had something he wanted to say but I had felt before he could.

_Fucking hell, what am I doing?_ I asked myself,taking a deep breath and pouring a glass of water. I went back to room, finding Eren fast asleep. I picked up his clothes and washed them before going to bed myself. I snatched up one of the pillows from him, lying down on my side. It was the first time I would be sleeping with someone actually without sleeping with them. _This would be an interesting morning,_ I thought to myself before drifting off too.

 

 

My body jolted up before my eyes opened from the nightmare I didn’t remember anymore, just to find Eren cuddled up to my side. I stared at him with palm pressed against my chest, trying to calm down. I reached out and touched his head, brushing away a strand of his hair, he didn’t even move. I shoved the heavy comforter off and slowly crawled out of the bed, without waking him up in the process. Eren didn’t stir with all my moving around. I envied him for his ability to sleep without a care till I didn’t remember how drunk he was last night and the hungover he would be this morning.

And I was right. The first thing we both with Isabel heard, while making breakfast was loud _FUCK_ from my room. I smirked as turned to make the cup of coffee and Izzy looked at me with raised eyebrow, pointing at my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Does Eren remember or not? What will happen?  
> BTW my new fic is . . . . . . . .[Spievaj si so mnou, kým sa nezačne stmievať](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4666731/chapters/10649169) You can chceck it out :)


	9. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. No, I didn't forget about the story or anything.  
> I just have too much on my shoulders. I've started the first semester of uni, studying japanese, so it's kinda hard to find a free time between learning, sleeping and trying to not to break down. The whole moving thing + trying to socialize ate my first free weeks and then just school... school... school.  
> Anyway, I'm sorry, I'm late and the ch. is kinda short. I can't promise you that I will update at least once a month, I will try, but it's hard. So don't worry, I'm not abandoning the fic or anything. (:

Eren woke up slightly hungover, but nothing mayor. He stretched and looked around and then everything came to him.

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly. _What have I done and where the hell am I?_ Eren looked around trying to localize his clothes, when he didn’t find them anywhere, he put his face in his hands and sighed, as everything came back to him or at least most of it.

_I slept with my boss. I slept with Levi. How am I going to look him in the face how am I supposed to work with him for another few months?_

 Eren punched a duvet and slowly got up, taking the sheets with him. _Armin, will be so thrilled to hear, what I have done, oh god. He_ thought to himself as he was slowly walking out of Levi’s bedroom, trying to figure out how he should present himself.  What he didn’t expect was some red haired chick talking with Levi in a kitchen.

“ Morning?” Eren asked, not really sure what else to say.

“ Mornin’ sleeping head. Did you sleep well?”Isabel asked him mockingly.

“ Good, I guess.”

“ Really? You’re looking kinda pale to me.”Levi added watching Eren with amusement in his eyes, while he was making something for breakfast.

“ No, I’m good. Em… where are my clothes?”Eren asked, blushing, not really sure what he should do.

“I picked them up,” Levi disappeared for a moment and returned with Eren’s things. “Here,” he handed them back to Eren, already washed.

“Thanks,” Eren took them and disappeared back to the bedroom to put them on. He could smell bacon and eggs from the bedroom, realizing how hungry he was.

“Sit. Eat.” It was all Levi told him when he reappeared.

“Sure, boss.” Isabel laughed, when he realized what he said, blushing after. Levi only rolled his eyes.

“Need me to take you back to your place?”

“If you could,” Eren answered with his mouth full.

“Don’t talk when you’re eating, you pig.”

“Levi, don’t be so hard on him. Look how devastated he’s looking. Hard night?” Isabel asked, still laughing.

“ Uhm. And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m Izzy. Levi’s friend.”

“Didn’t know he had friends.”

“Shut up. Are you done? You already slept long.”

“What? What time is it?” Eren pulled out his phone and almost passed out. Twenty missed calls. Ten messages, even from Jean. But the most worrying was the time, he should be already working. “Why didn’t you wake me?!”

“Was I supposed to?” Levi asked mockingly. “Didn’t know I’m your nanny, now.”

“Levi! God…” he placed his head on the table. And mumbled. “I’m so fucked…”

“Quit mocking around and get up, we need to leave.”

“Yes, yes.” He stood up and walked after Levi but not without saying bye to Isabel.

The way down in an elevator was awkward, but he didn’t plan to change it with talking. He had more problems that he needed. And the way back to his apartment wasn’t better, quit and awkward as well if not more.

** ____________ **

I was still silently laughing on Eren. He looked so troubled with everything, which hadn’t even happened. But why should I tell him? It was quite amusing. Waiting for him to pick his things to get back to the office wasn’t as bad as it could be. I was enjoying how I could torture him with last night. The first thing, which he did as we got on our floor was to run somewhere, probably to find Alert.   I just walked to my office, to find Hanji there.

“Levi! I’ve been waiting for an hour! You’re never late. Why are you late?” she got that weird glimpse in her eyes.

“Had something to do.”

“And that couldn’t be our little Eren, could be?”

“When you know, why do you ask?” I sighed and rubbed my nose, getting a headache from her already. “What do you need, glasses?”

“Oh, nothing mayor. Erwin sent me with these,” she handed me stack of paper, but didn’t get up, which meant she wanted something else.

“So what about you and Eren? Enjoyed the night? You know, Levi, you really should stop sleeping with almost everyone.”

“I didn’t sleep with him, if that’s what you want to know.”

She raised eyebrows and laughed. “And here I thought you had only toilet humor.” She laughed more, but stopped after seeing my face. I’d like to know what I looked like, because Hanji’s face was torn between surprised and worried. “Levi, love, are you feeling okay? Should I and Erwin worry?”

“So I didn’t fuck him, now what?” I swatted her hand away.

“Well, it’s the first time you didn’t fuck someone, who you had taken home. Even the blind could see how you’re looking at Erin, so I really don’t understand. The only solution’s that you’re not feeling well or you have feelings for him. ” She smiled at me, eating something and making a mess on my floor. _Feelings for Eren?_ I really didn’t think something like that would leave her mouth, but it did. _There_ _’_ _s no way, I feel something for him, something more that attraction._ I thought to myself while watching Hanji making an even bigger mess.

“Are you done with dirtying my floor?”

“Fine, don’t answer my questions, but do not ruin him, Levi. He’s not one of your toys for one night. You will have to work with him for the rest of the internship, so don’t fuck it up for both of you.”  She left after that with smile on her face again.

It was not like I planned to make the internship even worse for myself. I had enough just with it as it was. I didn’t need anyone to run my errands or bring me a fucking cold coffee or fuck almost everything I gave them to do. I was perfectly capable to do it myself or ask Petra. But oh no, Erwin thought it would be fucking perfect. Fuck him. I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do about. Besides Kirstein got better at not fucking up mails, Alert was perfect as ever and Eren, well we would see about that. He wasn’t bad per say, he was just too lazy and bored to get better. Like when he thought I didn’t see him slacking off in a back room few days ago. I picked what Hanji left on my desk and sat down to get over with it. We had already come late because of Eren, so there was no point to start anything else, knowing Erwin these papers would eat the rest of today.

Eren walked in just when I thought about coffee, bringing me a fresh cup of coffee and something what looked like a burger. Well, I hoped that the coffee was fresh because there was no way I would eat that thing.

“Here. I thought you would need this.” He handed me the cup. “And I know that because of me sleeping in, you didn’t leave the office for lunch, so…”

“Thanks for the coffee, brat. But there’s no way I’m eating that.”

“Oh, come on. Even you need to eat something.”

I just raised an eyebrow and sipped on my coffee. He run a hand through his hair and sat down next to me.

“Can I help with something then?” _Oh, yes you can. Come with me back home and let me finally fuck you._

“I don’t need you to fuck this up.”

“I’m not that bad. You should know.” I just smirked and him, waiting, and I didn’t wait long. Eren turned red like a tomato in next few second.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I didn’t say a thing, brat.”

“No, but you thought about it. Can we pretend the last night didn’t happen?”

“Why? Didn’t you enjoy it? If your moans where any indicators than-“ I couldn’t end that statements because of his hand over my mouth. Fucking disgusting. I threw them away from my face.

“If you do that again, I’ll cut your hands off. How knows where you had them.”

“Sorry.”

I sighed and run my now clean hand, because I got up and went to wash them, over my face, turning to face him.

“Calm down. I mean about last night. Nothing happened.”

“What? What do you mean nothing happened? I woke up in your bed only in my underwear… I remember kissing you, asking you to-“ Eren furrowed his face.

 I could tell he tried to remember what happened. I made it easy for him. He looked troubled with it enough so there was no reason for me to make it harder, not that I didn’t planed it, just after seeing him like this it didn’t sit so well with me anymore.

“And nothing. I told you to go sleep because you were too drunk.”

“You mean, I thought for almost whole day that I sleep with you for no reason? I told Armin, oh my god.”

“Hmm.”

“Levi, god. Why?”

“Why what? Why I didn’t tell you? It was fun watching you so worked up.” I answered thoughtfully.

“I hate you.” He said, but was smiling.

“No, you’re thanking me for not ruining your boss-employee relationship.”

“Well, yeah. That too.”

“Now, when that’s over, go and do something productive and let me finish this. And you can eat that shit.” I pointed at that hamburger he bought.

“Yes, sir.” I just rolled my eyes on his enthusiasm.

The rest of the time was long as the day whole and I was more than thrilled just to get out of Survey to get drunk and with good luck fuck somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> message me, reader-san. (:


	10. Two days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> now it's complete and not just the preview..like few weeks? ago. I hope you will like it and don't be shy to share your opinion with me...it really helps with writing. Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistake but it unbeta so.. bear with me, please. :)  
> So.... go and enjoy.

Another funny thing, after localizing my phone, which with some kind of miracle was still on, the amount of missed calls and texts wasn’t what got me, it was the date. Saturday. SATURDAY. How?! How the fuck could it be Saturday?! I was pretty sure that I had gone out (drinking) on Thursday. What the hell did I do those two days?! Suddenly that odd feeling in my stomach wasn’t that weird or inexplicable. I had been drugged. While collecting my things and trying to find a way out of that apartment. After better look around, it was a drug hole not a flat, I tried to remember at least something. Abracadabra still nothing. Absofuckinglutely nothing.

Finally out of that hole, I called a taxi because I had fucking no idea where my car was or if it was still in one piece. Rubbing my temples, while waiting for that fucking taxi, I could only hope that Isabel or Hanji hadn’t done anything stupid like burning my place down or going to look for me.

It wasn’t like I didn’t want them, more like for their own good they shouldn’t. Hanji knew me for a long time, while Izzy was away for a most of that “dark” part of my life.

Hell, and what about the brats? Or the certain one who was as useful as a fish, but cute fish. I groaned as I paid for a taxi, huh, I even had money on me, and walked inside my apartment building. What I didn’t expect was to find my flat, empty; _guess they weren’t that much worried about me then._ I wasn’t sure if I should be happy or offend.

I took off the clothes and went to take a shower but not before charging my phone. I had no idea how long did I take, but when I finally got out I could hear voices. Putting on some clothes I went to look who was there, didn’t have to wait too much to find out.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiiiii” Isabel ran to me, crying, the moment she had spotted me walking out of my room.

Another thing I wasn’t expecting was Erwin in my living room, Hanji sure, but Erwin no. I guess they were worried about me then. Isabel was now sobbing her eyes out on my t-shirt. For once I couldn’t be angry with her.

“It’s fine, Izzy. I’m alive and breathing, no need to cry.” I slowly pushed her off of me as I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of the tea, because there’s no way I could sit through their twenty questions without one.

“So where were you? It’s not like you to miss a work.” Erwin asked just as I sat down.

“Out.”

“Levi, this is not fun. What do you mean out?” sooner than I could answer there were even more questions.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“Why didn’t you pick any of our calls?”

“You could text, at least!”

“Where were you? And I don’t take OUT as an answer.”

“What about telling us before you planned to disappear, at least?!”

I sighed and rubbed my temples once again. “Shut up, all of you. I didn’t plan it, ok? Hell, I didn’t even know that I was gone for two day.”

“What do you mean, you didn’t know?”

I sighed and looked at Izzy still hanging on my arm and it didn’t look like she would let go anytime soon. Hanji and Erwin were watching me sharply, every single move of mine. God, I didn’t feel like that in a while. It was like I was some five years old kid who came home a few hours after their bedtime.

“Levi, seriously, where were you? It’s not like you to miss  work.” Hanji asked but not without adding, “At least not anymore” quietly. It wasn’t so hard to miss, but it looked like Izzy hadn’t paid an attention.

“I just went out for a few drinks and guess forgot myself?” it sounded more like a question that a statement.

“Do not go with “forgot” on me!”

“Calm down, Hanji. I’m back, am I not? Alive and kicking.”

“For how long, huh? With those shits you’re doing is just a question.”

“And that’s why I don’t plan my future.” I ended the discussion sarcastically, for now.

We got a late lunch and even ate quietly, which is something that’s not happening too much with Izzy and Hanji together. I ended witch my third cup of tea in a row. Guess, drinking water hadn’t been on my mind for those two days. _Who cares? I need to make an appointment witch a doctor just to be sure everything is okay._ Better be sure than sorry. After lunch Isabel said she would take care of the dishes, so the three of us moved back to the living room.

“So split it out. What happened?”

“Will you let me at least take a breath?”

“You know she won’t, Levi, so just start.”

“I’m not really sure. I just went out for a few drinks after work. I remember ordering whiskey. Actually three glasses and both of you know that’s nothing. I know, I talked to some guys, but then I’m not so sure. I woke up this morning, if you could call it a morning, in some drug hole because from a normal flat it has away… anyway, after that I just took my things and got out, got home and took a shower then we met.”

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes. The first to speak was Erwin.

“Doctor appointment?”

“In plan. I just didn’t have a time to call him with all of you stalking every my step.”

“Fine. Who you were with? Someone from old group?”

“Don’t think so. Those two, who were in bed with me, I’ve never seen.”

“You are not going back to that time, are you?”

“No.”

“Levi -“

“No.”

“I’m just asking. You know, you can tell us everything, right?” Hanji asked.

“I’m telling you.”

Sooner than any of them could ask anything else Izzy walked in and dropped herself down beside me.

“What about movie?” She put her puppy eyes on.

“Fine. Pick anything I’m going to make myself another cup of tea. Anyone anything?”

“No, we’re good.”

It went like this till evening, then we had a late dinner because of late lunch and continued with films till it wasn’t too late and Izzy was basically asleep on my arm.

“I think for today it was enough. Izzy, wake up.” I shook her awake just as Hanji switched the TV off. She went to her room and I went to see off Hanji and Erwin.

“Call us if you remember something.”

“At least one of us, Levi!”

“Fine, fine. Erwin makes sure she comes home in one piece.”

“Bye, Levi.”

 

I closed the door behind them and went to check on Isabel. _God knew how she went to bed._ I made sure she cleaned her teeth and helped her to bed like when she had been ten. After that I had a time for myself to think about what actually had happened. I didn’t know if it would be better to remember or not. I didn’t even know if I wanted to remember. I knew that no one of them, those people, where from the group I used to be in. I didn’t think that we had ever ‘worked’ with them. So, the only thing, which came to my mind was that I had been drugged without knowing, but I knew that I had watched the bartender making my drinks, so how? How in the seven hells could I had been drugged? What the actual fuck happened back in that bar?

I sighed, switched all light off and went to bed with knowing that when I wake it would be Monday and work. And Eren. Somehow I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I would be hearing shits even from him. Wish me luck not to kill anybody, and mostly not the brat I wanted to bed.


	11. Losing sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I just couldn't pull myself to write anything. After reading about the hate in the fandom (reasons why my favorite authors just stopped writing) and my personal reasons it was hard. Hell, it still is, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be. I can't promise anything because I'm so tired of everything that I'd like to just go sleep for a century....   
> It's hard to write something nice, happy and not depressive right now.  
> So, here's the new chapter, which isn't stained with my feelings. I hope you will like it.

Morning couldn’t come sooner, seriously. I felt like I hadn’t slept at all. Great. Not even trying to get out of the bed, I sighed and closed my eyes once more. Nothing. Well, not true there was something….. Isabel’s scream. Fucking hell, what is she doing again? That was the only reason I got up and out of the bed.

“Izzy, what the hell?” my kitchen looked like Europe after world war two.

“I-I wanted to make you breakfast… and it just exploded!”

“On its own…. Right?”

“Yup.”

“…..”

“I will clean it.”  
“Oh, I know you will. I’m going to take a shower…” I didn’t need to say that, she already knew what she was supposed to do. _God, help me not to kill anyone today_. _Hah, like there’s any God at all._ I sighed and went to take that shower already, it wasn’t like I had much time to waste anyway.   
When I reappeared, fully dressed, in the kitchen it still looked the same. The only difference was fully prepared table. She went over, again. I was really interested who would eat all of that. There was food for at least ten people…. or Hanji. It was my clue, because not a minute later the bell rang.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiiii.”

“Shut up glasses. What the hell are you doing here at all?”

“Izzy called that she’d made breakfast.”

“That she did.”

“Beside it’d be better if you wouldn’t drive before the doctor check.”

“So what? You’re my chauffeur now?”

“Yup,”

“…..”

“Oh, come on grumpy. Eat your breakfast or we’ll be late.” She said with a full mouth, _uh disgusting._ I sat opposite of Hanji and started eating too. There was no point arguing with either of them. Hanji was almost done when I barely ate one piece of toast. Well, whatever. It wasn’t like I’d been hungry at all. 

“Izzy, thanks. It was delicious. I don’t understand how can you it that slowly, Levi.” Hanji shook her head.

“I’m not that much hungry and I don’t vacuum food like you.” I rolled my eyes and got up to help clean the table. “I’ll be back around lunch so the kitchen will be better clean by then.” 

“Ughhh, okay, big bro.” Isabel smiled and came to me to hug me. “Please, don’t disappear again.”

“Won’t.”

“Oh. When you come for lunch, you could bring that cutie with you.” 

“Cutie?”

“Yeah. I can’t remember his name, brown messy hair and nicer eyes than me.” She smiled. “I’d like to finally talk to him , if he’s as nice and cute as Hanji says.” Eren. She meant Eren. Great, I just remembered that I’d probably have to face his wrath too and murder Hanji before. 

 

. . . . . 

 

I dreaded the morning in the office, but it still came and with it came work and with work came Eren. He was already in my office. I sighed and walked in.

“Morning.” I mumbled, barely audible.

“Morning? Is it all, you haven´t say?”

“What am I supposed to say?” I cringe as I hear myself.

“What about when the hell you’ve been, ha? What about that?”

“I’m your boss, not your lover, there’s no reason for me saying what I do in my free time to my assistant.”

“Ya, you’re right, you can do whatever you want, but it’s messing with work. I wouldn’t say anything if Miss Hanji weren’t coming here every now and then and asking if you’re back.”

“Then what do you want me to say?” He just looked at me sadly and shakes his head.

“Nothing.” After a moment he added: “What’s in a plan for today, boss?”

“Tell me what’s urgent and we start with that.”

“This.” He pointed at the stack of paper on my table. “It was supposed to be done like yesterday.” Then he walked out of my office like he owned it. I fell down in my chair and massaged my nose. _Great my assistant is mad. Fuck._ I got right into signing all those document barely reading them at all. Eren walked back an hour later bringing more papers, just putting them down and leaving without a word. _Great, now I’m getting a silent treatment too. Just fucking amazing._   I had no idea when it got that dark, but I barely could see what I was doing. Suddenly there was light and I blinked rapidly. 

“Do you even see what are you signing?” There was Eren, leaning on the door frame.

“Sure.”

“Liar.” He smirked. 

“Huh. What time is it?”

“Eight thirty.”

“What?”

“Half past eight.”

“I got it the first time, brat.”

“Uh-uh.”

“What are you still doing here?”

“Making sure you do your job.”

“Touche.” He just laughed and sat down in one of the free chairs.

“What’d done, so I can take it donw?”

“Those,” I pointed at the papers on the floor. “You can take them to Petra or Mike.”

“Okay.” But he didn’t move.

“…..”

“A-are you really okay?”

“Yes.”

“……”

“What?!”

“ I-I just…. Nothing.” He took them and left again. I sighed, not knowing if I liked the silent treatment more than this, whatever it was. Not thinking about it more I got back to reading those stupid documents. _How boring._

“Okay, all done. Do you need anything?” How in the seven hells he got back so quickly and quietly.

“Just tea.”

“Oki.” 

“Ugh. Fuck this,” I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. I’m so fucking tired. I could hear him making my tea.

“Here,” he put it down. “Can I help with anything?”

“Kill me.” He laughed. _Oh, how I love that sound._

“Something what’s in my profession would be better.”

“Kill me with paper spin?”

“If you didn’t flame so hard few days ago,  you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Harsh.”

“Truth.”

“Still harsh.”

“Don’t be like a kid and do your work.”

“That’s supposed to be my sentence.” I looked and him smirking. 

“Maybe. But when the boss is acting like spoiled child, what else is his poor assistant supposed to do?”

“Now you’re poor?”

“With you as my boss, yeah.”

“Cruel.” 

“What do you expect? You treat me like dirt on your shoe since I got here. And now you want a nice treatment. Unbelievable.” I could hear a smile in his voice.

“I don’t. I treat you the same as the rest of the interns. I’ll let you on a secret. I hate interns.”

“You don’t say.”

“Okay. Enough fun, I want to go home and these papers don’t disappear on their own.”

“Ok, I’ll let you work for now.” Eren smiled and left my office. Not like he wasn’t welcomed here, because he was, but he was a distraction which was not as welcomed as he himself. I sighed and got right into working on the new document.  I wasn’t even aware how much time passed or that he go back in my office.

“Levi………… Levi………. Levi!”

“What?” I raised my head and bestowed him my significant glare.

“Uh-… It’s almost midnight, you should go home.” What?! Midnight?! 

“Then what are you still doing here?”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you here alone. We both know it didn’t end well last time.”

“Eren, just go home.”

“No till you won’t leave too. I’m not leaving.” I just looked and him, but he didn’t bug at all. What was I supposed to do? Couldn’t just let him stay here whole night because of me, even I wasn’t such a shitty boss. 

“Okay. Pack your stuff, we’re leaving in five.”

“Kay, Levi.” I closed all windows, packed my stuff and few papers, which I’d go over at home, switched off the light and left. He was already waiting near elevator. 

“Ready to go?” Eren asked smiling.

“As ever.” I said sarcastically. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic. Just because you haven’t done everything world would not came end.”

“It might.”

“Ha. Ha.” We both got in and he pushed the button for ground floor.

“Do you need a lift?”

“What?”

“I asked if you need a lift somewhere.”

“Well, just home, but I can take a metro.”

“Come on brat.” I got off an elevator and went right to my car. He followed like a puppy. We got to the parking lot and to my car. I even opened the door for him, Eren just gave me a sarcastic smile and thanks. I smiled to myself, _cute_. I wished I could just take him home with me and fuck him like I wanted for ages. Well, whatever. I took him to his place.

“How do you know where…?”

“Did you forget that I slept with Armin?”

“Oh. Right. Seems like forever since then.”

“….”

“Well, thanks for the ride and good night. See you tomorrow.”

“Eren.”

“What?” I pulled him toward myself and kissed him. Nothing too much, just a simple kiss.

“Night brat.” I drove myself home, took a shower and went to bed quite exhausted.

  
_______________________

  
I can’t believe Levi, _my not so sexy, okay, more than sexy boss_ , finally shoved his ass in the office. That bastard didn’t say a shit about where in the hell he had been. I wished I could slap him without problem, someone should. I sighed after our small talk and went to do what I was supposed to. Went all around office to collect papers, send notes to those, who were supposed to get them and went to lunch with Armin.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? Because you look pissed.” Armin and his observation, _ugh_. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk about him or anything for that matter.

“Nothing, let it be.”

“Okay.” I sighed with gratitude that he let me be, knowing that he’d want to know later at home. We had lunch, nothing special just some kind of steak from the cafeteria. Then I went back to the office, Levi send me some documents that needed correcting and review, so I put my mind into work and nothing else. I didn’t even register how much time passed, just as I rubbed my eyes, I saw that the office is almost empty. I closed my eyes for a few minutes because they were kind of red and then went to make a tea. After everything was done and sent, I went into the Levi’s office to get him. Like hell I’d stay here any longer; it was already pass midnight. 

“Levi.” Nothing. “Levi…..” Again, nothing. “LEVI.” Oh, that got his attention, finally.

“What?” he asked angrily. _Oh, that bastard._ If I could just give him a piece of my mind he’d see. _Breathe Eren, just breathe_. I repeated to myself. 

“Uh-… It’s almost midnight, you should go home.” Okay, so it wasn’t past midnight but with the tempo he was responding soon it would be. I was just enthusiastic to get home and sleep. 

“Then what are you still doing here?” And that bastard  wasn’t it making any easier. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you here alone. We both know it didn’t end well last time.”

“Eren, just go home.” I had like two options, kill him or drag him with me screaming and kicking and neither sound promising. Okay, then _I’d have to just sleep here_ , I thought to myself bitterly. 

“No till you won’t leave too. I’m not leaving.” I stood my ground. Well, little tired and almost asleep, but still.

“Okay. Pack your stuff, we’re leaving in five.” Finally! I felt like I just won a big battle. I went to get my bag and check it, I signed out of my computer and went toward the elevator to wait for him. The drive was kind of awkward, but nothing I haven’t experienced before. I forgot he slept with Armin, it seemed like a thousand years ago not just a few weeks. What I didn’t expect was that kiss. J-just…. What happened?  
Still blushing, I got into our apartment and like in trance did everything before getting in bed.   
_Why? Why would he do that? Why would he kiss me? Why me? What? Why?_  
I could get that out of my mind. I fell asleep with only Levi on my mind. 


	12. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (:   
> SO, I kind of had a bit of time and needed a break from school and everything.... anyways, here's the new ch. with a little bit of smut ^.^ I hope it's good enought.

_“Ah!” I threw my head back as I could feel his lips on myself. Oh god! I could feel my cheeks begin to change from a lustful pink to a mortified scarlet. I’d feel his tongue over the inside of my thigh, burying his teeth in it… sucking and licking at it with a patience. Fuck!_

_“Aahhhh. M-more.” I pathetically begged for more. God, I could not think about anything else, just his mouth, hands on me. I wanted more, so much more._

_“P-please!” Finally. I felt his tongue, where I wanted.  He opened his mouth wider to take in my full length; started sucking, working his neck and tongue against my entire hard cock. That feels heavenly. I thought to myself, which was kind of weird that I could have any thought in that kind of situation. Whatever. I knew I wanted more, more more more._

_“Ugh. More, p-please!” I rocked my hips slowly, light grunts escaping his throat, I couldn’t help myself there, couldn’t stay still as he took me deeper. When I looked at him I could see as saliva pooled over onto his chin, dripping onto his bare chest. That was a sight. He looked amazing, mouth full, eyes slightly closed, red in the cheeks. I’ve never thought I would see him like that. Deep throating my length. But it wasn’t enough. I wanted more, wanted him in me._

_“I need you.”_

_“And you will get me.” He smiled as he pulled off and got up to get a lube, pouring it onto his fingers. I just licked my lips with anticipation. He quickly pushed his middle finger into me, I winced at the initial tight pain, knowing it would get better. After a few minutes he added another, the pain got a bit worse, but nothing what I hadn’t felt before. I whimper, mewl and gasp, moaning his name as he found my sweet spot, arching up against him._

_“I need you. P-please. Please.”_

_“Pssst, patience.” His mouth traveled in heated kisses down my chest as he was working me open. I needed more, him. Now or I’d go insane. I was writhing on the bed, waiting for him to stop teasing me and just taking me. Didn’t have to wait for long, thanks god._

_“Ready?” Feeling his slicked up dick pressing against my hole, slowly pushing in was making me cry out in pleasure. He pushed in the tip and I was already delirious of the bliss. I could barely feel any pain, arching my back, pushing against his groin to get him deeper._

_“Tell me how I feel.” How could I tell him when I didn’t think taking was possible for me, my mind wasn’t in the mood to think anymore. But somehow I got his answer out._

_“G-good. You feel s-so good, aaaah.”_

_“And you feel so fucking tight,” was his answer as he pushed deeper into me, making me full. Slowly he pulled almost completely out and shoved back in, quickly, drawing a moan out of me. Setting the pace, slipping in and out of me and making me moan as a whore. And I loved it. Every moment._

_“I’m gonna c- ah!” He angled his hips differently, assaulting my prostrate over and over, pushing me toward the edge. I clenched around his cock and -_

I woke up panting, and hard as rock because of my stupid alarm. _Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to look him in the eyes today?! Shit! I’m so fucked._ I sighed and got up right to take a shower and praying that my hard on would just disappear. Still thinking about that dream I stripped and got under the water. It didn’t take long to clean myself and not, really, not to get off, drying and with a towel around hips I went back to my room to get dressed for work. I’d be interesting, still not completely over that dream and that kiss last night. I went to the kitchen to make a breakfast and get a cup of coffee to wake me up more.

“Mornin’.”

“Mhm, morning.”

“Bad night?”

“Not really. Just weird dream.” I didn’t think that “weird” was the right word, but using something else would just push him towards asking more.

“Weird bad or weird good?” Ok, saying anything wasn’t a good idea.

“Good, I guess?”

“You don’t look really sure.”

“What can I say? I’m not really sure what it was about.” Honesty wasn’t really my strong point that morning, _amazing_. I knew very well what that dream had been about. Just not really in the mood to tell anybody about it, that would be a mistake.

“Okay.” I smiled and turned to the fridge to find something for breakfast. So pancakes it’d be. Pulling and putting out everything need I got into work and in less that fifteen minutes our breakfast were on the table.

“Dig in.”

“Thanks.” We both started eating, because we needed to leave in twenty minutes or so.

“I forgot to tell you. There would be something like a trip. Well, not really a trip, but business. It’s just kind of a way….”

“Away?”

“Okay, in Europe. Germany, specifically.”

“What that has to do with me?”

“You are going.”

“What?!”

“I’m not really sure, I just heard Erwin talking on the phone.”

“Armin, I think you just misunderstood something. There’s no way I’m going to Germany for business. I’m not doing anything important. Making tea or coffee and getting mails makes no reason for me to go.”

“Maybe, but you know German.”

“So do you.”

“Not that good.”

“So what? I’m supposed to go with Erwin as his personal interpreter?”

“Ehm… not with Erwin.”

“What?! Are you shitting me? Levi?”

“From what I heard. Maybe it was just a planning. You don’t know.” He smiled at me, like it would help. Just imagining the way there and back with Levi and no one else was making me squirm in my seat. And after that dream it would be impossible to be just with him.

 “I hope so.”

“Why? I could be a good opportunity for you. I mean, you can show your skill and maybe get a job position after the internship.” _Ya, showing my shills like moaning as a whore, fuck! Stupid dream._ I just hoped Armin was wrong.

“Do you not want to go?”

“Sure, I want to, but I’m not going to screw a deal for them because of my poor German. I mean it would be a problem.”

“Don’t you want to be with him?”

“Levi?”

“Yup.”

“It had been just a one nightstand, Eren. Don’t get me wrong, he is amazing in bed like seriously, but it meant nothing. For both of us. And if I knew that he would be my boss I would not lie with him. Well, maybe I would.” Armin smiled and winked at me.

“You slut.” We both laughed and cleaned the kitchen.

“What? He’s really amazing. But jokes aside, it meant nothing and I don’t think Levi would sleep with me again, even if I’d go there with him.”

“Why’s that?”

“How to say… I think he never sleeps with someone twice. I don’t want to say that he has a commitment issues or anything, but from our talk back then and from what I got, he never loved anyone. Like really, really loved. You know what I mean?”

“I guess.”

“Not that he never will or anything, I just… well what do I know?” he smiled again. Somehow he smiled too much this morning, it was a little bit creepy.

“Whatever, I just asked. It’s not like he would sleep with me.”

“Eren, sometimes you’re so dense.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“It doesn’t matter, that’s all.”

“Whatever you say, Eren. Let’s just go or we will be late.”

 

_______________________

 

I woke up refreshed, what hasn’t happened in a long time. Getting up was the hardest part because I felt so comfortable. Well, everything good had to end. _Great, now I’m being dramatic_ , I sighed, got up, took a shower and left my apartment while Izzy was still sleeping.

I still had more work than I’d like because of being absent for two days, so. I was probably the only person in a whole building, that silence was amazing. No screaming, running, no Hanji, felt like heaven. Starting my computer I went to get a cup of tea and right into reading those stupid files. At one point I could hear people coming in and into their workplaces, while talking about nothing. I was too lazy to get up and close my door so I couldn’t hear them anymore. Besides, Eren would be coming in soon, so there was no point at all. _Ha, speak of the devil and he_ …

“Morning, boss. Tea? Coffee?” That little shit was blushing and wouldn’t look at me at all.

“Coffee. A big one.”

“Okay, be right back.” It was a miracle that he didn’t stumble and fall. Whatever, it was cute. I got over three more documents till he showed again.

“What took you so long, Yeager? You were grinding that coffee or what?”

“S-sorry. There were more people than normally.” Eren put the cup on my table and took a seat opposite of me. “Hmm, you have two meetings today.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Reiss and Nile.”

“Amazing, really the face I want to see today.”

“L-Levi?” This time I looked up from my monitor. He was blushing again.

“Yes, Eren?”

“About last night…”

“What about it?” I was really interested what he would say.

“You know what.”

“Why would I be asking if I knew? I can’t read minds.”

“Bastard.” He mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“That kiss.” _Tra la la_ , and he was looking like a tomato again, I should kiss him more often if he’d look that cute. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Are you angry?”

“No.?”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“That’s not the answer. Just why?”

“Because I felt like it. It was just a good night kiss or something.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looked sad. _Shit, Levi you and your poor vocabulary._ Sooner that I could correct my mistake, he was leaving. “I’ll bring you the mail once I get it.” And he was gone, _fuck_. I need to step up my game, but not without trying to speak like a normal person. _Shit_ , why it had to be so hard to tell someone my feelings. Good feelings, because I had no problem tell anyone if I hate them. Eren came back around noon.

“Here is what’s important and that,” he put half of the papers on the left corner of my table, “can wait. Your meeting with Reiss is in an hour.”

“Okay, you can take your lunch break and will be coming with me to that meeting.”

“What? Why?”

“Because there’s a chance you will have to say something important and if not, at least you will see have a meeting with a client looks like.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in half an hour.” I nodded and went to read the notes. Why the hell they send me those unimportant notes, which juts consumes my time. Eren came late, well, not really late, but he was ten minutes late, not that I was counting it.

“Sorry, boss. I met Hanji…” He sheepishly smiled.

“What that monster wanted?”

“Heh, nothing much. Just asking about you.”

“What did you say, Jeager?” That little shit smiled. _Oh, no._

“Nothing much, just that you miss them.”

“You are kidding, I really hope that this is a joke.”

“Nop.”

“You are a dead man then.”

“They’re not that bad.”

“Maybe, but you won’t find that out.” I started getting up from my chair to smother him and then got a better idea. Once I was up and next to him, pulling him towards my eye level, I kissed him. Again. Oh, that face. I would remember that till the day I die. His eyes grew bigger and he was red again. I run my tongue over his lips and smirked, pulling away.

“W-why did you? W-what?” He wasn’t able to talk normally, great. If he was like this after a single kiss what would he do after a real one or …. _Okay, stop here Ackerman. You really do not need to get a boner now._

“Your punishment.”

“P-punishmet?”

“Yes. If you ever talk to four eyes about something me related I’ll kiss you.”

“I don’t see that as a punishment.”

“Oooooh.” I raised an eyebrow at him. Poor thing, didn’t know what he was talking about.

“N-no! Not like that! I just mean, it could be taken as a harassment.”

“It’s not a harassment if you like it, is it?”

“I don’t!”

“Then why are you bushing as hell, Eren? Tell me.”

“Ughhhh.” He was looking everywhere but not me. “We are late.” And we were by five minutes.

“It’s your fault, Jeager. I’ll take that from your paycheck.”

“Whatever you say, boss, whatever you say.” I smirked, he was back to his normal self. We got into the boardroom and no one was there.

“Eren, don’t you see a problem here?”

“I-.” He was looking at his phone. “It’s supposed to be here. And Now. That’s what Erwin sent me yesterday and I asked if it’s still on and he said yes, so…” In that moment Reiss walked in.

“Mr. Reiss.”

“Ackerman. Nice to see you again.”

“The pleasure is mine.” After handshake I had a hard moment not to clean my hand, that person was sweating as a swine. Eren was smiling behind papers, that little shit. The meeting went on and on for a moment I trough that I would die there. How one person can have so many problems and deals going on, was a wonder. After two hours we said our goodbyes.

“Kill me.” I said to Eren as we got into my office and both fell down on a couch.

“I though he will never shut up.”

“Me too.” I closed my eyes, wishing to go home.

 “Never, please never, take me to another meeting. That was a hell.”

“Who could have known.”

“You.”

“Harsh.”

“Still truth.”

“Shhh. I want to sleep for a few minutes.” But before Eren could say something there was knocking on my door and fucking Dawk walked in. I looked at him, not getting up at all.

“Hello, Levi. I see you’re still lazy.”

“Had a meeting with Reiss and have to see your ugly face. I’m not lazy just tired of you already.” He sat on one of the chairs and I sat pushed myself up a bit. Eren was standing and asking if he wanted something and then out of my office.

“Jokes aside. I sent a mail to Erwin few days ago about a business deal in Germany and we come to the conclusion that it would be the best if you go. Now, before you start with your comments, I’ll tell you why. I can’t go because I have no idea about that side of the business, it's  just your and Erwin’s doing. He will send you everything you will need. And he’s not going because Klaus is coming that week and asked specifically for him to meet up with. And we can not say no to him.”

 “You are missing one thing.”

“And what is that?”

“I don’t know a single fuck in German.”

“I know. But we went over your interns resumes and two of them know. One more than the other. So you are going with Jeager.” _Oh ho ho, me and Eren and no one else? Not bad._ Maybe that trip to another country would not be that bad.

“When?”

“In two weeks.”

“Where?”

“Frankfurt.”

“For how long?”

“I’d say a week, but it depends how good the deal will go.”

“You know that I would not stay in some shitty hotel.” Nile rolled his eyes, that bastard.

“I know. We’re already working on it. For now is it Metropolitan.”

“Good. Does Eren know?”

“I don’t think so, I needed you to accept it first.”

“There was another option?”

“Not really, but you could try. I still find it weird that you say yes so easily.”

“Not in the mood to fight over this, when I know Erwin would make me go there anyways.”

“Fine. Tell your boy to brush up his German till you leave.”

“He is an intern not “my boy”, you idiot.”

“Oh, please, don’t try to tell me you haven’t slept with him already.”

“I didn’t.” And that wasn’t even a lie.

“If you say so. Anyway, Erwin will send you everything.”

“Then what are you still standing here for? Should I walk you to the door myself or what?”  Finally that fuckface left. I collapsed back down on the couch and sighed. It wasn’t a bad opportunity per se, but I didn’t know if Eren would be happy with it. And even if he would it still mean nothing. Just because we would be gone for a week didn’t mean that we would get together. We would get to that with time, for now, I needed to tell it to the brat. I got up, opened the door and called him.

“Eren. My office, now.” Maybe I could be nicer about it, but who cared.

“Yes, boss?”

“How good is your German?” Suddenly he looked whiter.

“Good, why?”

“Because Dawk think, you should brush it because we are going to Frankfurt in two weeks.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, Erwin is supposed to send me materials, but for now I don’t know more than you.”

“Why me?”

“Because no one in the firm knows German and they went over your resume and found out that you know.”

“And if I didn’t?”

“Who knows? It doesn’t matter. You can’t change that so start brushing it up.”

“When we are supposed to leave?”

“Don’t know the date. Will tell you when I found out.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

He was still standing in my office looking everywhere and frowning. After a few minutes he left. What the hell was going on?


	13. Moody

 

For the rest of the day Eren acted weird, not bad weird… he did everything he was supposed to do, just no jokes or dabs at me, nothing. Kind of annoying. I wouldn’t think that I would miss his big mouth for once. And it went like that for the whole week.

On Monday, I had enough. “Eren. Office, now.”

“Yes, boss?”

“Close the door and sit down.” He paled as if he fucked up something. That little shit.

“If it is about that document, I was going to send it, really I was.”

“It’s not about that, but what have you done with it?”

“My computer just freeze and then all programs crashed and…”

“Just stop. Okay? What the hell is going on with you?”

“What?”

“What what? You act weird since you found out about that trip. Where’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Eren.”

“Levi.”

“You don’t want to go? Then don’t! Go and tell Erwin that you’re not going, so he can cancel that few million dollars deal.” He just looked down at the floor and didn’t say anything for a while. I had enough. “What are you sitting here for?!”

“It’s not about that trip itself…”

“What then?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“What the hell, Eren?” I had no idea what was going on in his mind.

“I’m sorry.” Finally, he looked at me. But what the hell was wrong with him? Eren looked as if someone killed his puppy.

“I’m not waiting for you to apologize, I just need to know what the hell is going on and if the Germany will be a problem.”

“It won’t. I won’t let it be.”

“I hope so.” I run a hand through my hair and sighed. “Go home for rest of today and I want to see the normal you tomorrow. Are we clear?”

“Levi, I ca-“

“Are we clear?”

“Cristal.”

“Fine. I don’t want to see your face here in ten minutes. Pack your stuff and go home, see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” He got up and walked out of my office. I run my hand across my face and sighed. It’d be a long week.

 

And it was.

 

Well, Eren stopped acting weird, but didn’t talk much either. It was like silent home as if I did something bad. No fun, no jokes, nothing… at least he wasn’t a walking zombie anymore. In the end, the Friday came and with it our time to pack everything, go over our business papers, tickets and stuff we must take with us and getting some sleep.

I looked at Eren as he was skimming trough the papers: “I think it’d be best if we stopped at your place so you could take your stuff and stayed over mine.”

“And why is that? I can perfectly get to the airport myself.”

“Eren, we’re supposed to be there at 3:30am or sooner. I really don’t want to miss our flight and your place is like half an hour away from airport. Not talking about traffic or some shits. It’d mean that you must leave at least around 2:50am. I really want to see you going to sleep and getting up around 1am not tired and grumpier. Thanks, but no.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Okay, I think, everything is right and this can be taken later by someone. I already gave Erwin those papers that need to be sighed, so I think we have everything covered.”

“Great, then we can leave in few minutes. You can go pack your things I’ll be out soon.”

“Ok, see you outside.”

I packed everything I’d need and went to get those papers from Erwin, by the time I got outside Eren was calling with someone and wasn’t looking very pleased with the call. Amazing, exactly what I needed; moody Eren. Awefukingsome.

“Get in,” I said as I got into driver seat and buckled myself. He was still talking with someone and looking more and more done with whatever shits they’ve been talking about.

“Yeah…. Yep…. Okey. By.” Eren put his phone away and sighed. “Sorry, it was my sis.”

“It’s fine. What she wanted?”

“Nothing much, just that she’s coming next week, so I had to explain that I’d be gone.”

“I guess she didn’t take it nicely, did she?”

He laughed. “Oh, no, she’s thrilled it’d be gone with my hot boss for Got knows how long.”

“I sense sarcasm.”

“How could you tell, ha?”

“Who knows.” I parked in front of his apartment building and switched off engine. “You have fifteen minutes to collect everything you need.”

“Fine, fine.” Eren got out and went straight inside. Now I just had to wait; pulling out my phone I went through my emails and started playing some shitty game Hanji had downloaded.

**_____________________**

 

When Levi sent me home I felt even more like shit. It hadn’t been his fault that I didn’t want to go to that trip. He hadn’t chosen me, the Hight ups had. I just didn’t feel like going at all, and now I made him angry. Amazing. I got back home and crashed on couch. The only thing I could think about was telling someone, but who? Armin was at work, there was no way I’d call Jean and Marco was away till Sunday. As I didn’t want my phone started ringing, Mikasa.

“Hey, what’s up sis?” I pulled the best happy voice I could.

“Hey, little bro. Fine, school sucks but that’s not new. You? How the job?”

“Fine.”

“Eren.”

“Kasa.”

“What is wrong? Should I come and kick someone ass?”

“No, it’s fine I just have to go on a trip.” Shit. Why did I say that? Shit.

“Trip? Whit who?”

“Ugh, it’s not a trip per se, business. I need to go because no one knows German.”

“So you’re going with your boss, aren’t you?”

“….”

“Eren.”

“I know.”

“Just, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.”

“I know you little bro. You always find a way to hurt yourself.”

“it’s fine. Not like we would have too much free time. From what I got we’d have conferences whole week.”

“There’s still a weekend.”

“I’d be dead tired to do something on that free day, because even Saturday won’t be free or should not be. So, it’s fine.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m.”

“Okay… By the way I’m coming next week.”

“I won’t be here, Kasa.”

“So? Tell your boss to push it back few days.”

“Mikasa it’s not about me, hell even Levi can’t do a shit about it.”

“if you say so. For how long?”

“Don’t know. Three weeks?”

“What?!”

“Why are you screaming? It’s not like I chose that. And they’re not sure for how long exactly. All depends on how it will go.”

“So, you could be there for a month? With no one but your boss? You’re not going. Not gonna happen.”

“You’re not my mum. Besides how do you want to stop me?”

“I’ll fly after you.”

“You don’t know where to.”

“Eren.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, love you and be safe.”

“Love you too bye.” I was more tired after that call than before; getting up from the couch for a fight itself. I went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and went to my room to pack for that stupid trip.

I fell asleep without knowing how, waking up five minutes before my alarm. Taking a long shower, I run out of the apartment already late. Great, really great start for the day.

 

I still didn’t know how to talk to Levi. So, I rather said nothing. If I was honest with myself I missed our fights, but had no idea how to fix it. In the end I didn’t had to, he did it for both of us as he told me that I must spend the night with him. Well, not with him as much as at his place….

I run to my apartment red in face, hoping Levi hadn’t saw that. The only thing on my mind was that stupid dream again, fuck. I was sporting a boner, great. _How the hell am I supposed to say with him?_ I thought to myself.

I could not go back to him with a boner and I was already packed so I did the best thing I could think about.

Yep, I got myself off. But not without thinking about him.

Fucking amazing.

Nothing better could happen to me.

I run back down barely in time still with wet hair. I could already hear his snarky comments.

“Barely in time. What took you so long?” Levi looked me up and down and just smirked. “Had fun?”

I could feel myself getting red again, shit. “Got your tongue bitten off in that shower? Shame, you could ask if I wanted to join, at least.” He laughed, actually laughed on my red face.

“Please stop.”

“Why?”

“Just drive.” He laughed as he pulled of my parking lot and on road.

“Okay, I need to warn you that Isabel will be there.”

“Okay?”

“Just so you won’t go into shock, it’d be shame.”

“I survived you, so I think I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so, don’t say I haven’t warned you tho.”

I just rolled my eyes and looked outside. I could feel myself getting excited about that trip. More for seeing my home country again than anything else but still.


	14. Pigs

Waiting for Eren to get back with his stuff was boring and long, for Christ sake, I hope he was packed already. When he finally reappeared, I had to stop the smile which tried to break on my face. He was red in face, wet hair and looking as if he had run a marathon.

“Had fun?” I could not not to ask. “…, you could ask if I wanted to join, at least.” I laughed, oh got, his face was priceless. I pulled off his parking lot into the main road, towards my home, not trying to stop smiling the whole way.

“I need to warn you that Isabel will be there.” I could already see how annoying she would be. I hoped she would not call Hanji too. That would be catastrophic. I’d be on murder run and not business trip in Europe.

“Okay?”

“Just so you won’t go into shock, it’d be a shame.” _And how big shame that would be._

“I survived you, so I think I’ll be fine.” Cheeky little shit, just wait. You’d be pleading to get her off your back.

“If you say so, don’t say I haven’t warned you tho.” Suddenly I could not be happier that we were already on my street. I got out and waited for Eren. “You can let your stuff in the car if you don’t need anything from that bag.”

“Okay, I’ll just take something to sleep in and toiletries.”

I nodded and waited with a smile plastered on my face, if someone for work saw me, they’d think I went mad. Eren took out few piece of clothes and a small bag and smiled. _Cute_. _Oh, you poor, poor boy, you have no idea what’s awaiting you up there._

We got in my apartment and before I could say anything Izzy was in hallway rung toward us.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-“ She sharply stopped in front of us before she could run us over, looking at Eren and smiling sinisterly. “Hey! I didn’t know you would be coming with Levi.”

“Hey, Iz.”

“Iz, I can see the wheels turning in your brain. Whatever you think, you’re wrong. Eren’s here because it’s more convenient to leave together tomorrow morning.”

“Uh-uh. Come on. I have so many things to tell you, ask you. Before you both leave.” She started pulling Eren towards the living room. Not like I didn’t warn him.

I walked in my room to shower and get into more comfortable clothes.

##

Showered and dressed I walked out of my room and could here Izzy still interrogating Eren about his life. The scene I walked in on was funny as hell; Eren was sitting on a couch holding his head in his hands and running fingers through his hair, trying to answer Izzy’s not stopping questions. Izzy looked like a child high on a sugar and rainbows. One hell of a sight. I just walked past them to the kitchen to boil myself water for a tea, listening to their conversation.

“Ereeeeeen, come on, tell me what do you think about big bro?”

“…..”

“Is he good as a boss? Hanji says he’s too strict and cold to everyone.” One hell of truth if you ask me, like hell I’d let those shits doing whatever. They’d ruin the whole company that way.

“Not always,” Eren whispered, not too loud but not too quiet for me not to hear. _Clever little shit_. _So I need to step up my game, I see._

“What does that mean? Big bro is super. Sure, he’s not the funniest person but he’s great.”

“If you say so.”

“Hell yeah.”

I made my tea and went to sit next to Eren. Watching his reaction. Funny, he looked ready to shit himself. Izzy got up and went to get something from the kitchen, probably a snack. And I couldn’t stop myself: “I told you so.”

“I get it now. Christ, is there a chance to stop her? I can’t anymore. She’s worse than Mikasa when she wants to know something.”

“Hmm. Izzy wasn’t always like that. When I met her, she was quiet and barely answered questions. It took few years for her to be so carefree and outspoken. She will stop, once she knows everything.” I could laugh at his expression, he looked so in pain.

“Oh God, I don’t know what more is to say. She knows about my parents, childhood, friends, school, job….”

“Calm down, it’s not so bad,” I said just as Isabel walked back into the room.

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing, Iz. Nothing.”

“Oh. Then you two should talk more. You will be spending weeks together.” She smiled. “It sounds like holiday and honeymoons more that job.”

And Eren got red in the face, like a tomato after that. _Interesting. I need to bring her back some kind of present for that._

“I wish, but who knows what it will be. Hell, even Erwin couldn’t tell me exactly how shitty it’d be. Only thing I know for sure is that we need that business.”

“Oh. Well, you still need to find a time to enjoy it, big bro. You haven’t been on vacation for so long, enjoy it…”

“Izzy.”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. Besides, I need to go to sleep because I have a phone with Far earlyin the  morning.” And there went her smile.

“Are you finally talking again?”

“Not really, but he won’t stop texting me, so…”

“Okay. G’night.” She said good night to both of us and went to her room. Eren sighed beside me and closed his eyes.

“Tired?” I couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of that.

“Yeah. I don’t get how she can be so energetic one moment and then go sleep, just how?” He looked at me with his big eyes.

“Hell if I know. That the way she just is.”

“Hmm”

“Come on,brat. Let’s get you to the bed for those few hours.” I dragged Eren back to my room. “Shower is that way if you need anything just shout.”

“Thank you.”

I walked out without another word and went to the office to take care of last paper before the trip. Double checked everything for those deals, packed everything and made a trip down to the car with everything, so we wouldn’t forget anything in the morning.

When I got to bed Eren was long asleep and I couldn’t help myself not to make him jump in the morning, so I got into the bed with him, smiling. That would be a funny wake up call. And I was right.

 

I woke up few minutes before alarm with him sprawled all over me. Just as I was going to wake him the alarm went off.

“ughhhh” he started looking for his phone with his eyes closed still.

“Having fun?”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” Eren jumped off me and right off the bed. “You asshole. Just why would you do that?”

“And what I did, hm?” I looked down on him form bed. “I just asked you, if you’re having fun.”

“I- I did not.”

“Uh, uh.” I laughed he was so cute. Morning head, barely opened eyes and still so out of it, just cute.

“Come on, we don’t have much time. You can sleep on me, on a plane again.” I said with a laugh, his face was just priceless.

We both took showers, separately. Packed the rest of things, said by to Izzy and went to the airport.

 

“Do you want something to eat? We have time.” I looked and Eren and had to cover my smile, he was still asleep on his feet even after a shower.

“Uhm. Yeah. Please.” I couldn’t take it anymore and smiled, dragging the brat to food stands. Ordering for both of us because waiting for him to pick could make us miss the flight. I took food to the table, Eren slowly walking behind me, rubbing his eyes.

“Eat, before you fall asleep again.”

“I won’t.”

“Eren.”

He just looked at me and yawned. Looking embarrassed he started eating and moaned. “God, this is good.”

“Brat, it just junks food.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s so good.” I shook my head and ate my portion. After we were done, we got to check out and then to just waiting area, we had about half an hour before boarding. Eren collapsed into his seat and closed his eyes again.

“Brat, don’t fall asleep now. I won’t drag you to plane.”

“It’s fine Levi, we have time.”

“Yeah, like 25 minutes.”

“That’s enough.”

I didn’t say anything just took out my phone and went through emails and news. When it was time to get up, I woke Eren again, this time normal way and dragged him on the plane to the first class, letting him fall asleep again. It was a lost fight to keep him up.

We took off not long after and I asked the stewardess to get up a blanket. I got comfortable, pulling Eren towards myself because he looked uncomfortable and throwing the blanket over both of us, falling asleep soon after.

I woke up when we were landing in London for a quick stop. I stretched and went to fetch us something to eat, or more for myself. I ate some kind of croissant with tomatoes and mozzarella, not having a mood for anything heavy.

Pulling out my laptop I read new emails and wrote some reports making sure to save them before logging off and trying to get more rest before landing in Germany. It should be around late afternoon there and we had a meeting in the evening so.

Next time I woke up to Eren shaking me that we were landing.

We got out on airport waiting for our luggage and then we were out. Eren got us a taxi and told the man instruction to get to our hotel. Another half on hour spend in taxi helped me to shake off last bits of sleep. Eren looked wide awake looking out the window.

“Wow, I haven’t been here for so long. It’s nice to be back. Levi?”

“Yes, brat?”

“I know we aren’t here sightseeing, but will we have some free time?”

“I don’t know, probably. They can’t keep us there locked up whole three weeks. I’d kill them.”

“Okay. I’d like to go around the town at least for a bit. See few places I used to see as a kid.”

“We will figure something out. For now, we need to get to a hotel and then to that stupid meeting.”

And we did, last moment.

Meeting our business partners was fun, to say. Most of those men knew English and didn’t even try talking in German. Eren was looking like this was just some kind of the joke for him to be here. He wasn’t needed. This meeting was more for us to get to know each other and find a schedule for next meetings, for now, we got tomorrow of till 6pm., because the main “boss” would be out of country till 4pm. And without him, there was no point for us to meet. All those bullshit took about an hour and I was ready to leave like right now, those shits could talk about girls and clubs, in which I had no interest in. Finally, around 8 I was done, excusing myself and Eren because of jetlag from traveling and leaving those pigs to talk to each other. 

“Thank God. I could not listen to them longer. Why am I even here when they speak English?”

“I don’t know brat. Erwin’s thinking he is funny or whatever. Maybe he just wanted you to see your country?”

“You really think, he would send me to my country and pay for it? He may be nice, but no one that nice.”

“Then he wanted us to spend time together?” I wiggled my eyebrows at him, laughing.

“Really funny, Levi.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Besides, they may speak English but I’d still get lost here with my poor German. That taxi driver didn’t even try to spek English.”

“And what am I your guide?” he laughed.

“I can call you escort if you want?”

“Really? Escort?”

“YeP.” I was having fun the whole ride back to the hotel thanks to our bantering. What wasn’t such fun was finding out they somehow screwed our rooms while we were out. They booked Eren’s room to someone else for next two weeks.

“Well, you have to room with me, brat.”

“Like hell, there has to be at least one free room.”

“I don’t know German well, but even I got that there’s none.”

“Has to be.”

“Eren. What are you so scared of? Hmmm? You already spent a night with me, in my own flat, may say, so what is so different?”

“That was one night. We’re talking about two weeks now! I can spend two weeks rooming with you.”

“And why is that?” I tried not looking hurt because hearing those words from him right in my face wasn’t something I expected. Sure, him being angry, but not like this. It wasn’t my fault, neither had I planned it.

“I just can’t!”

“Whatever. Do as you please for all I care.” I turned away from him and walked toward elevators, leaving him standing there. For all I care he could sleep on the street.

I got inside an elevator, pushing button for my floor. I was angry the whole way up, opening door to my room and going straight to the bar. Taking out whiskey and getting a glass with ice.

Slowly unpacking stuff I would need next few days but not before cleaning whole room myself, like hell I’d believe that the hotel room would be clean to my standards. Erwin could order the best room in one of the best hotels, but that meant nothing. Getting everything in order and starting my laptop I went and took shower. Once I was out I put on pj pants, made myself another drink and logged into Skype, calling Erwin.

“Hey, brows.”

“Levi. How is Germany?”

“Cold. Those pigs look stupid.”

“You were with them what an hour?” He laughed.

“And it was enough to know. We won’t do shit until evening tomorrow because they can’t do anything without their boss.”

“OH. Well, you have time to relax and find a good tea shop for yourself. I’d say it’s a win.”

“Not really if it means spending more time here.”

“How’s the room?”

“They managed to screw it up. Eren’s without a room.”

“How so?”

“They booked his room for someone while we had meeting. For next two weeks and have no available room.”

“So you two are rooming?” he raised his big brows. “Don’t do something stupid, Levi.”

“What are you getting at, shitty brows?”

“You know what I mean. So, Eren’s staying with you….”

“No. that shit said he won’t and I have no idea where he is. His bags are here though.”

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?”

“Exactly what I said. He won’t be rooming with me.”

“Then what he’s going to do?”

“Do I look like I know? He can sleep on a sidewalk for all I care.”

“Levi. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“…” he was just watching me, making me uncomfortable so I switched topic.

“I sent you those reports on sale from last week, they look good…”

“But?”

“But there’re some discrepancies in sales.”

“I will look at it. Where is the main problem?”

“Nile Company. I’d say to send someone there to investigate it.”

“I will look into it with Hanji. Anyway, I need to go. Call me tomorrow after the meeting.”

“Sure brows.”

“Oh, and Levi? Be nice to Eren he looked happy to be back “home.” By.”

I disconnected call without saying anything, going right to the materials for tomorrow meeting. Making sure everything would go as planned.

Once I was done I looked at the time, it was pass midnight and Eren nowhere. I started getting slightly scared because he had nothing with him. Sighing and running a hand through my hair I went to get dressed again. I opened the door ready to go looking for him just to find him asleep next to the door.

Squatting down to his level I tried to wake him.

“Eren. Eren. Eren get the fuck up!”

“What what?!”

“Finally brat. Come on get inside.” He didn’t say a word just walked inside and started undressing.

“Your clothes are over there, there are three free drawers so put your stuff there, but for the love of Got, take shower first.”

“Okay.” He opened one of his bags, picking clean clothes and toiletries out and going to the bathroom.

I just stood there watching him, he didn’t look like himself. I undressed again and went to the bed, taking the left side. I was on my phone when he got out.

“Hey, Levi?” I looked up at him. “I’m sorry for before. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He looked like a kicked puppy.

“It’s fine, brat. Get in so we can sleep and go sightseeing tomorrow when we have an almost whole day free.”

“Really?” Suddenly he was happy.

“Really.”

“Thank you.” He got into bed as far from me as possible.

“But. The first thing we are going to find is a good tea shop.”

“As you say boss man.” He said with a cheeky smile.

“And why are over there? Trying to fall of the bed again?”

“That was your doing in the morning and I’m fine over here.”

“You know that I woke up with you all over me? So I see no point with you over there, when you will just roll on me again.”

“I won’t.”

“We will see in the morning brat.”

“G’night Levi.”

“Night brat.”

 

 

I woke as I said before with Eren sprawled over me and hogging all blankets. I guess it wasn’t so bad I had Eren as a blanket, really hot blanket.

“Hey brat, you awake?”

“Pssst, I’m sleeping.” I started laughing quietly and Eren hit me, probably thinking I’m his pillow.

“What th-“ He opened his eyes looking right at my face, for a moment he wasn’t breathing and then was blushing like a virgin. “Uhm, good morning?”

“Good morning to you too, brat. So what were you saying? You will stay at your side of the bed?”

“Well, it’s one night. It won’t be happening again.” Eren pushed of off me and I suddenly got cold.

“Sure, sure.”

“Say whatever you want it won’t happen again. I’m going to take shower.” He left for the bathroom and I just stayed in bed for a few moments longer. I’d never gotten a full night of sleep, but somehow with Eren with me, I had no problem sleeping till morning. It was nice. I’d never been so rested in my life.

When I heard shower stop I got out of bed, looking at my phone and finding out it was past 9am. _Wow._ When Eren walked out of the bathroom I switched place with him and went to take my own shower.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?” I hummed as I was putting clean clothes on.

“I found this coffee shop near and they’re really good.”

“Didn’t you hear me last night? I said tea.”

“I know, I know. They have tea too, probably as good as their coffee.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Well, I used to go there when I was here last time. I just didn’t know if they were still open, it’d been years.”

“Okay we can goI just need my wallet.”

“Great.” He was looking like he would burst of happiness.

We walked out of the room together, me locking up and Eren calling a elevator to our floor.

“So how far is it?”

“Like ten minutes of walk?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I’m sure.”

He was wrong. It was more like twenty minutes and we took at least three wrong turns. When we got to that shop I was pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t overcrowded and nicely themed. No Christmas songs playing or students screaming. Those few who were there were on their laptops quietly tipping.

“Hello. Welcome to Colossal café. What can I get you?” young girl, maybe around Eren’s age asked. Making eyes on him.

“I’d like chai tea latte and ….. one of those blueberry muffins. Thanks.”

“That’d be 3,40 and I’d bring you your order.” She said too sweetly.

“I’d have one black tea.”

Eren turned to face me. “You need to eat too,” he turned back to the girl without waiting for my answer, “and he will take one of those butter croissants too. Thank you.”

“Oh, that’d be 2,20.” I paid for our order and went to sit somewhere in the back. Eren trotting behind me.

“You could be nicer to that girl.”

I just raised one eyebrow at him. “And why is that?”

“Well, for one, it’s not easy working in café and she was nice, you could be too. You know how annoying it is to have rude customers?”

“She was flirting with you, brat.”

“So? She was just nice, that’s all.”

“Oh, I probably was doing it wrong all my life than.” Eren just rolled his eyes.

The girl came to our table placing our orders. “Here you go.” Smiling sweetly at Eren and barely looking my way. I just raised an eyebrow at him as she left.

“Okay. So maybe she was flirting a bit, but that doesn’t mean you have to be rude.”

“Brat, she’s the rude one. Besides she has no right flirting with you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because that’s my job.” I laughed how he was blushing again.

“Levi. That’s not funny.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“No….” Eren was watching me like trying to figure out some big mystery.

“Eat up brat. You wanted to go look around.”

I sipped my tea, it wasn’t bad. Actually, it was pretty good, but I didn’t say that loud. Eren was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow with his muffin.

After we were done he dragged me all around the town or better part of it. Saying which places he saw with his mum, where he got into a fight, where they have good food….

It was nice watching him be so happy. I never wanted it to end but I was getting tired and it was near 5pm and I still needed my stuff for that meeting in an hour.

“Eren. We gotta get back it’s past 5 already.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” I got us a taxi and Eren told him an address of the hotel. It wasn’t a long ride and we still had more than thirty minutes before the meeting. I packed everything I’d probably need, Eren changed his clothes for something more businesslike and we left.

“Hello, gentlemen. I’m sorry I’m late.” He finally got in, almost an hour later than planned. I was ready to leave, those pigs had no idea where their boss was and talked whole time about clubs and bitches. I had enough. Hell, Eren had more than enough, he looked uncomfortable as fuck.

“Mr. Ackerman, right? Nice to meet you. It’s so much pleasure for us working with your company.”

“Can we get to the business?”

“Oh, I like your approach, right to the business. Well then….”

And he started. Talking about his company, completely unnecessary information. When we finally got the point we needed was past eleven and most of his employees were barely awake and with us.

“Oh that’s a time, let's wrap it for today and we will meet tomorrow at eight?”

 “Okay. It was nice meeting you finally, it looks promising.” It wasn’t nice meeting him at all, most of the time he talked only about himself and for now I have no idea why Erwin wanted him so much, he looked completely incomplete. Almost retarded.

When we got to our room, it was past midnight. Eren was face falling into bed.

“Brat, at least strip. You sure are not sleeping in those clothes in my bed.”

“But Leviiiiiii”

“No buts, don’t be a baby and strip.” He had to be so tired because he started striping with me in the room without care, and what show it was. I run my tongue over my lips, he looked so good almost tasty. I left the room before I could do something stupid, it wasn’t the right time. By the time I got back to bed Eren was asleep and snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Let me know if it was good? if you liked it? I'd try to update soon.


End file.
